Home?
by Jadenumb
Summary: Jungkook berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk kembali pulang ke rumah. Bukan rumah yang dirancang dengan sedemikan rupa seperti itu, tapi Kim Taehyung. Kembali lagi mengulang dari awal atau (jika berani) mengatakan hal yang sebelumnya tertunda. [ KookV ] Side pairing [ Namjin,Minyoon ]
1. Chapter 1

_Home_

.

 _Hey, have you noticed the floating scent of my secret love?  
I love you, but I can only tell you such casual everyday things._

.

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

KookV

 **M** Rated

.

Hurt/Comfort – Romance – Comedy – Drama(?)

.

Of course, not mine

( they already have each other, jk sorry ((or that might be true?)) nvm)

Hanya punya cerita

.

Jadenumb

.

2017

.

* * *

Musim panas baru saja dimulai bulan ini. Apalagi yang dapat membuat musim panas menyenangkan selain liburnya yang cukup lama? Tidak ada. Mungkin kalau kalian memang gemar kelayapan, kalian akan senang dengan adanya festival-festival kembang api dan sebagainya.

Itulah anggapan Taehyung tentang musim panas. Tidak ada hal yang menarik baginya tentang musim panas dan musim-musim lainnya. Bahkan menurutnya dengan adanya empat musim yang akan berganti setiap tiga bulan sekali ini justru menambah perkara dalam hidupnya.

Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya sambil memainkan jarinya. Ayahnya tepat berada di depannya saat ini, terlihat tembuku tangannya memutih nafasnya berat tidak teratur.

Taehyung tahu saat ini hidupnya sedang terancam saat orang yang ia sebut ayah itu kini melangkah semakin mendekati dirinya. Taehyung melangkah semakin mundur. Padahal baru saja tadi ia merasa senang, sejenak melupakan segala masalah dalam hidupnya dengan bertemu sahabatnya.

Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung selalu bertemu diam-diam di taman simpang jalan hanya sebatas melepas rindu atau bercerita tentang hal-hal yang baru mereka alami. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah satu musim tak bertemu.

Jadi wajar saja kalau Taehyung langsung setuju ketika menerima pesan yang diberikan oleh Jimin lewat Jin itu.

Tak sadar Taehyung sudah lengser di lantai dengan pipi yang memerah. Ayahnya baru saja menampar pipi kirinya dengan keras. Taehyung tak pernah menyesal kabur seperti tadi untuk bertemu dengan Jimin.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" Bentaknya pada Taehyung yang terdiam di lantai sambil memegangi pipi kirinya. Ia melangkah mendekatinya dan menjenggut rambut Taehyung, menariknya agar Taehyung menatap lurus matanya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi atau pun keluar dari rumah ini!" Dia menghempas nya dengan kasar. Taehyung hanya meringis menahan sakit. Lalu orang itu keluar dengan membanting pintu kamar Taehyung dengan keras.

"Sial.." Taehyung bangkit dengan bertumpu pada meja kabinet kecil yang terletak disamping kasur tempat tidurnya. Dia berjalan mendekati jendela besar di kamarnya kemudian menyeka hordeng yang menutupi jendela tersebut. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada kena jotos, pikirnya.

Taehyung melihat ayah dengan asistennya pergi menaiki mobil. Mereka membawa koper dan banyak barang lainnya. Taehyung bernafas lega. Entah mengapa ia merasa lega dan senang atas kepergian mereka. Walau hanya beberapa hari atau selamanya juga tak masalah pikirnya lagi.

Setelah dirasa aman, Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya. Senyum sumringah terukir diwajahnya saat ia turun menuruni tangga dengan riang. Taehyung memang aneh, mana ada orang yang baru kena tamparan sekeras itu bisa tersenyum selebar ini, _yah_ meski terasa agak ngilu.

Kim Taehyung adalah anak pertama dan satu-satunya dari Profesor Kim. Umurnya baru lima belas tahun. Taehyung tidak sekolah, untuk suatu alasan ayahnya tidak mengizinkannya untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum. Sehari-hari Taehyung belajar dari guru yang didatangkannya sendiri untuk mengajarinya.

Sehari-hari pula Taehyung disuruh membaca buku-buku tebal agar kelak menjadi profesor seperti ayahnya. Kalau bertanya soal ibunya, Profesor Kim dengan Nyonya Kim sudah pisah saat Taehyung umur delapan tahun. Keduanya saling lempar tanggung jawab perihal hak asuh anak. Namun akhirnya hak asuh jatuh pada Profesor Kim.

Entahlah apa yang terjadi antara Profesor dan Nyonya Kim, padahal sebelumnya mereka hidup harmonis bersama Taehyung di rumah besarnya.

Ayahnya sibuk bekerja setiap hari sedangkan ibunya entah pergi kemana. Apa kesepian? tidak juga. Seokjin selaku kepala koki di kediaman Kim selalu ada untuk Taehyung dan jangan lupakan seonggok buku yang sudah menunggu dirinya di dalam perpustakaan.

Taehyung berjalan menuju ruang perpustakaan sambil bernyanyi kecil. Dia membuka pintu besar berbahan kayu itu dan terlihatlah rak-rak berisikan buku-buku yang tertata rapih. Taehyung mendorong tangga kedepan rak buku itu lalu menaikinya untuk mengambil buku yang ingin ia baca.

Setelah ia dapat buku yang ia inginkan Taehyung memeluk buku itu, kemudian pergi menuju teras belakang rumahnya.

"Taehyung-ie!" panggil seseorang dari dalam dapur. Taehyung berjalan mundur dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu dapur yang sengaja dibiarkan terbelalak terbuka.

"Ya Jin? Ada apa?" Taehyung memasuki dapur dan berdiri di depan salah satu meja cabinet dapur. Jin sedang memotong sayuran untuknya makan malam nanti. Jin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Taehyung.

"Hari ini kau ingin aku buatkan bulgogi atau- oh astaga Taehyung! Lihat wajahmu." Senyum di wajah Jin memudar setelah melihat pipi Taehyung yang merah. Dia segera mencuci tangannya kemudian mengeringkan kedua tangannya dengan lap yang tergantung di dinding sebelah wastafel.

Jin menghampiri Taehyung dan mengusap pelan pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Taehyung tersenyum dan memegang tangan Jin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_.." Taehyung menatap kedua mata Jin. Matanya merah dan berair.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?! Lihatlah apa yang dia perbuat pada wajah manis Taehyung-ku ini!" Jin menginspeksi bagian-bagian tubuh Taehyung lainnya. Memastikan hanya pipinya saja yang memiliki noda merah berbentuk menyerupai jari ini.

"Maafkan aku Taehyung.. andai saja tadi aku tidak-"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang meminta maaf.. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, kalau soal ini.. nanti beberapa hari lagi juga sudah hilang." Jin melengkungkan mulutnya kebawah sembari memeluk Taehyung erat. Taehyung menutup kedua matanya merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Jin.

Jin menarik pelukannya dan mendengkus. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu kau ingin aku buatkan apa?" Jin kembali mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan hati-hati.

"Apa saja _hyung_ , aku tak masalah." Taehyung tersenyum balik.

"Aku ambilkan obat ya, tunggu disini." Jin memutar balik badannya namun Taehyung menahannya dengan menggenggam lengan kemeja putihnya.

"Ah! Tidak usah Jin nanti saja, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa.."

Jin memberikan tatapan ragu kepadanya, setelahnya Jin mengacak rambut Taehyung sambil tersenyum kemudian kembali ke meja dapurnya. Taehyung keluar dari dapur kembali berjalan menuju teras belakang.

Ia berdeham menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. Sesampainya di teras ia menghirup udara sejuk pada sore hari ini. Taehyung duduk sendirian di bangku taman sambil membaca buku.

Taehyung menyeka rambut cokelatnya dan mengaitkannya ke belakang telinganya.

Entahlah persetan dengan anak-anak muda jaman sekarang yang suka sekali berada dalam keriuhan, Taehyung lebih menyukai keadaan seperti ini. Hening dan sepi, hanya ditemani suara lembut angin yang lewat sesekali.

Saat Taehyung sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca, tiba-tiba terdengar suara krasak-krusuk dari arah semak-semak. Taehyung awalnya mengira mungkin hanya kucing lewat atau apalah tetapi suara itu tak kunjung berhenti. Dia mendorong naik kacamatanya dan menaruh bukunya di atas bangku.

Dia pelan-pelan berjalan mendekati arah suara. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya lantas membuka semak-semak itu dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Taehyung mendapati seorang bocah kira-kira umur dua belas tahun sedang duduk sambil meringis kesakitan. Sikutnya terluka. Sepertinya anak itu belum sadar kalau Taehyung sedang menatapnya.

Mata Taehyung membulat saat anak itu balas menatap Taehyung. Dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya bukan ilusi.

"A-ah apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taehyung gugup. Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung berbicara kepada seseorang (diluar rumahnya) selain Jimin.

Anak itu diam. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam senada dengan kedua bola matanya, ia hanya memakai kaus putih dengan bawahan celana pendek hitam selutut. Kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bokongnya.

"Tanganmu.." Taehyung meraih tangan anak itu dan melihat luka di bagian sikutnya. Kemudian ia menariknya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di bangku taman tempatnya ia duduk tadi.

Anak itu menurut saja dan duduk menunggu Taehyung yang sedang masuk kedalam rumahnya. Taehyung berlari kecil menuju dapur. Ia mulai membuka laci-laci untuk mencari kotak P3K. Jin hanya menatapnya bingung namun memilih diam sambil terus mengawasinya. Taehyung kembali dengan kotak putih bergambar lambang palang merah itu di tangannya.

Taehyung segera duduk disamping anak itu. Dia membuka kotak berwarna putih itu dan membuka obat merah. Bocah lelaki itu masih menutup mulutnya, sedangkan kedua manik sewarna batu oniks itu terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Taehyung.

Keduanya diam, lagi-lagi hanya desir angin yang mengisi ruang antara mereka. Akhirnya Taehyung memberanikan membuka suaranya.

"Aku Taehyung. Kau siapa?" Taehyung menempelkan obat merah itu kepada goresan lukanya dengan hati-hati.

"Jungkook." Jawabnya singkat. Taehyung kembali mendorong naik kacamatanya dengan jari tangan kurusnya.

"Baiklah Jungkook, maukah kau menjelaskan bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini melewati tembok yang bagiku cukup tinggi itu?"

Jungkook bilang, kalau ia tadi sebenarnya ingin bermain bersama temannya namun ayahnya melarangnya untuk pergi lalu nekat memanjat pohon kemudian lompat ke tembok ini dan kabur lewat sini, tetapi sepertinya gagal.

Taehyung tertawa kecil mendengarnya, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sikut Jungkook.

"Motifnya cocok sekali dengan wajahmu.." Taehyung tersenyum sambil menempelkan plester luka bermotif kepala kelinci di sikutnya.

"Kau orang ke dua ratus tiga puluh sembilan yang berkata kalau kelinci itu mirip dengan wajahku."

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia kemudian melepas kacamata berbentuk kotak itu dari wajahnya dan meletakkanya diatas buku.

Jungkook tak sadar membuka mulutnya saat melihat wajah Taehyung. Jungkook menatap Taehyung bak melihat makhluk asing, karena sebelumnya ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Taehyung dengan jelas karena tertutup kacamatanya itu.

Paras Taehyung yang rupawan memang mahir dalam membuat seseorang kepincut dalam waktu singkat. Pipi Jungkook memerah.

Jungkook mengatupkan mulutnya kembali setelah melihat corak berwarna merah bekas tamparan di pipi Taehyung. Jarinya tanpa sadar bergerak meraih wajah Taehyung.

"Kenapa kamu mengobati orang asing sepertiku dengan hati-hati sedangkan kau sendiri terluka?"

Mata Taehyung terbeliak saat jari-jari Jungkook menyentuh pipinya. Kedua pasang mata terpaut satu sama lain. Ini kali pertama Jungkook melihat rona matanya. Kali pertamanya juga ia merasa jantungnya seperti ingin keluar dari tempat asalnya. Buru-buru Jungkook menarik tangannya kembali.

"A-ah maaf.." Jungkook memegangi tangannya agar tak berlaku seenaknya seperti tadi. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal.

Taehyung masih melongo karena tindakan Jungkook barusan. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Jungkook.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jungkook.. Kau baik sekali rupanya.." Taehyung kembali tertawa kecil, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupinya.

Jungkook tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dalam dirinya.

Pertama, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung, seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik dari Taehyung dengannya. Kedua, Jungkook ingin terus melihat senyum dan mendengar tawa Taehyung.

' _Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah umurku baru sepuluh tahun..'_ ungkapnya dalam hati.

"A-aku harus pulang, _hyung_.." Jungkook berdiri diikuti Taehyung. Matanya berusaha untuk tak melihat wajah Taehyung tetapi tetap saja hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, ia mengambil dan mengenakan kembali kacamatanya itu.

"Aku antar kedepan gerbang ya.." Taehyung berjalan menuju jalan setapak yang menghubungkan teras belakang dengan halaman depan rumahnya. Jungkook menatap figur Taehyung dari belakang, masih terpikat dengan sosok didepannya.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menoleh, alisnya terangkat.

"Ada apa Jungkook?" tanyanya sembari menghentikan langkah karena dirasa tidak ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Jungkook menggeleng cepat, dengan sedikit berlari ia menghampiri sosok yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Taehyung. Taehyung membuka pagar besi berwarna putih itu dan Jungkook melangkah keluar.

"Apa.. apa boleh aku datang lagi kesini?" tanya nya Jungkook dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar. Matanya menatap jalan aspal yang diinjaknya sedangkan tangannya mengenggam erat kaus putih yang ia pakai.

Beruntung mereka tinggal di lingkungan yang tenang, karena itu Taehyung dapat mendengar perkataan Jungkook barusan. Taehyung mengangguk riang.

"Tentu saja! Kau boleh berkunjung lagi kesini, tak masalah ingin lewat dinding seperti tadi atau lewat gerbang depan seperti ini." Canda Taehyung sembari memperlihatkan cengiran berbentuk kotak khasnya.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, ia sedikit membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasihnya dibalas anggukan dan senyuman oleh Taehyung. Kemudian ia pergi melangkah pulang kerumahnya yang berada tepat disamping Taehyung.

Taehyung melangkah mundur dan kembali menutup gerbang. _'kenapa hari ini banyak sekali orang yang menyentuh pipiku..'_

Sesampainya dirumah Jungkook berlari menuju kamarnya dan pipinya memerah. Ia berbaring sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sebuah bantal. Bayang-bayang wajah Taehyung terus menghantui pikirannya.

Masa bodoh dengan berbagai anggapan tentang cinta monyet, yang sekarang Jungkook inginkan hanyalah bersama dengan tetangga sebelah yang punya nama Taehyung itu.

' _Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak terpengaruh drama-drama roman yang sering aku tonton dengan Hoseok-hyung..."_ ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelahnya Jungkook kembali berkunjung. Mereka selalu bermain di teras belakang rumah Taehyung terkadang juga bermain di kamar Taehyung. Jungkook dan Taehyung saling bercerita tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari permainan kesukaan, hobi dan sebagainya.

Taehyung sedikit terkejut dengan umur Jungkook yang ternyata baru berusia sepuluh tahun. Yang nyatanya postur tubuh Jungkook menunjukkan kalau ia telah berumur dua belas hingga tiga belas tahun.

Jin yang mengetahui kalau Taehyung dapat teman baru dengan senang hati membuat camilan untuk mereka berdua. Hari-hari Taehyung tak lagi hanya ditemani kumpulan kertas yang dijilid menjadi satu itu, kehadiran Jungkook benar-benar merubah harinya.

Kini 'berkunjung ke rumah Taehyung' menjadi kegiatan nomor satu yang harus dilakukan (setelah sekolah) dalam agenda keseharian Jungkook.

Walau sekarang libur musim panas sudah berakhir, ia tetap datang membawa _game_ atau sejenisnya ke rumah tetangganya itu selepas pulang sekolah.

Taehyung tak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya. Jungkook yang hampir tidak pernah absen berkunjung kerumahnya ditambah ayahnya sekarang jarang memukuli atau memakinya. Hampir setiap saat senyum selalu tergambar di wajah manis anak umur lima belas tahun itu.

Sampai suatu ketika, Jungkook bermain ke rumah Taehyung sampai pukul sembilan malam. Jungkook Taehyung yang sedang seru-serunya bermain Pokemon, dikagetkan dengan suara pecahan keramik dari luar.

Taehyung beranjak dari lantai dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk tetap berada ditempatnya. Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, ia melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam pintu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Matanya seketika membesar, ia kembali diliputi oleh rasa takut. Dia kembali memasukkan kepalanya, menutup pintu kemudian mengunci kamarnya. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur.

"Kau harus pergi Jungkook!" Taehyung berjalan kearah Jungkook. Perkataannya dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh Jungkook.

"Memangnya ada apa Taetae?" Jungkook tersenyum dan berdiri sambil menggenggam konsol _game_ -nya. Matanya yang besar menatap Taehyung dengan polos.

"Jangan banyak tanya Jungkook, ikuti saja kataku." Taehyung memerintahkan Jungkook untuk pergi. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Taehyung.

"Tae aku-"

"Besok saja Jungkook.. sekarang kau harus pergi." Taehyung dengan nada dingin sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Jungkook keluar dengan kepala menunduk. Kalau ia punya telinga panjang seperti kelinci, mungkin sekarang telinganya sedang layu turun kebawah. Dia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya saat turun menuruni tangga.

Rumah besar Taehyung sepi dan hening. Jungkook berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah Taehyung. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada kaus putih yang dikenakannya. Kemudian dibukanya pintu itu, ia berhenti sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Taehyung.

' _Agh sial!'_

Jungkook dengan sedikit berlari kembali naik menuju kamar Taehyung. Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Hatinya berdetak dengan kencang saat ini.

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk mengetuk. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar Taehyung. Jungkook menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar Taehyung yang berbahan kayu itu, berharap dapat mendengarnya lebih jelas.

Namun tetap saja ia hanya mendengar sayup-sayup suara Taehyung yang seperti menangis atau merengek?

Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu itu sedikit. Sekejap, ia menyesali segala perbuatannya.

Terlihat Taehyung dari celah pintu, sedang terbaring di lantai, meronta dibawah cekaman seorang laki-laki paruh baya. Taehyung menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong wajah orang itu menjauh dari wajahnya.

Tentu laki-laki itu lebih kuat darinya. Dengan mudah ia menahan kedua tangan Taehyung keatas kepalanya, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk merobek kemeja Taehyung. Kini terlihatlah memar merah keunguan di tulang selangka dan dadanya, yang selalu berhasil ia tutupi dengan syal atau mengancingi kemejanya sampai dengan leher.

Jungkook merasa seperti sedang memotong bawang, matanya perih sekali saat ini.

Wajahnya menyeringai melihat wajah Taehyung. Matanya merah menahan tangis, pipinya lagi-lagi lebam karena berusaha melawan. Taehyung memilih untuk menyerah dan tak melawan. Membiarkan orang ini melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan pada tubuhnya. _Apapun_ , asalkan Jungkook tidak tahu.

Taehyung ingin teriak tapi mulutnya sudah disumpal dengan kain.

"Kau sangat manis Taehyung.." Kemudian orang yang Taehyung panggil dengan ayah itu menggigit leher Taehyung dengan keras.

Air mata sudah mengalir di pipi kanan dan kiri Jungkook. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini sedang dilihatnya. Tangannya lemas dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan _Nintendo_ merah kesayangannya itu. Bunyinya memang tak terlalu keras, namun Taehyung mendengarnya.

Mata Taehyung tak lagi bisa menanahan tangisnya saat menatap wajah Jungkook, orang yang telah hadir dan menemaninya setiap sore, anak umur sepuluh tahun yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan seseorang yang paling ia tidak ingini untuk mengetahui tentang hal ini sedang terduduk didepan pintu kamarnya.

Entah kapan orang itu melakukannya tetapi kini celana pendek sudah tak lagi melekat di paha Taehyung. Dia menarik pakaian dalam Taehyung dan membuka ikat pinggang yang dikenakannya kemudian menurunkan celananya.

Setelahnya ia memasukkan 'barang' nya itu kedalam Taehyung dengan paksa. Mata Taehyung terbuka lebar karena sakit yang dirasakan pinggul bawahnya.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dan beranjak pergi lari dari sana. Air mata Taehyung semakin deras, bukan karena perlakuan ayahnya itu, tetapi karena mengetahui kalau Jungkook akan pergi dan menjauhi dirinya.

Jungkook menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, ia tak peduli dengan cairan bening yang keluar dari hidungnya belepotan disekitar bagian bawah hidungnya. Jin yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar kecil bingung menatap kelakuan Jungkook yang lari seperti dikejar hantu. Sesaat kemudian perutnya kembali melilit, ia kembali menutup pintu toilet.

Bahkan Jin pun tidak tahu tentang semua ini.

Jungkook lari keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kim, lari dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa tahu arah. Berharap ia dapat menyingkirkan rasa bersalah dan ketidak berdayaannya saat ini. Dia menutup matanya juga telingnya rapat-rapat.

Langkah dan kakinya melemah, ia jatuh tersungkur. Jungkook bangkit dan masih duduk di tanah, menggaruk matanya, air mata masih terus mengalir dari matanya.

"Astaga kemana saja kau dari tadi? Apa kau tak tahu aku mencarimu kalang kabut dar-" Seseorang yang terlihat lebih tua darinya datang dan duduk jongkok di depan Jungkook. Tidak terlalu tua _sih_ , justru masih terlihat sangat muda untuk mempunyai anak sebesar Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Dia mengusap pucuk kepala Jungkook. Jungkook mendongak dan tangisnya makin kejar.

"N-n-nam-joon.. Ak-ku.." Jungkook sesenggukkan, ia mengeratkan tangannya pada kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Namjoon. Namjoon memeluk dan mengusap punggung Jungkook lembut. Setelah dirasa sudah tenang Namjoon mulai membuka mulutnya dan menarik Jungkook dari pelukannya.

"Kita pasti akan kembali lagi kesini Kook.. Aku janji.." Katanya sambil mengusap air mata dari kedua pipi Jungkook. Suaranya rendah dan menenangkan. Jungkook mengangguk lemah tangannya mengucek mata kirinya. Namjoon pikir Jungkook menangis karena habis mengucap _'selamat tinggal'_ kepada Taehyung.

Namjoon pulang ke rumah dan bersiap untuk pindahaannya besok dengan Jungkook yang tertidur pulas di punggungnya.

* * *

Hai semuaaa,

Saya persembahkan mahakarya? Nggak deng hhhh

Ini fanfik ketiga saya dan pertama untuk kookv, Maafkan sayaa kalau kata2 ada yang nggak jelas atau ceritanya ngebingungin(?) dan kekurangan2 lainnya..

Dan ya untuk pengetahuan kalian saja saya team jk dan jimin seme hwehhwheh _who's with mee? raise ur handdd pliizz_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) dikedepannya nanti mungkin saya akan lebih banyak nulis ttg pairing2 yang ada di bts?

Ini niatnya cuma mau cerita singkat aja gimana tae sama kook ketemu… tapi kebablasan sampe 2500 lebih word ;-;; dan saya jg nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba pengen buat namjoon jadi bapakny jungkook hhh. Sebenarnya saya ngerasa kasian juga sama tae yg diperkosi sm bapakny sendiri tapi...

Jangan lupaa tulis review supaya saya bisa memperbaiki lagi dan favs nya kalau suka cerita ini..

Terima kasih dan selamat puasa!


	2. Chapter 2

_[ Mei, 7 tahun setelahnya ]_

" _Eunha?_ " Panggil Jungkook dari belakang konter meja berbahan kayu tersebut. Sesaat setelahnya muncullah seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu menghampiri Jungkook. Mulut Jungkook otomatis tertarik keatas saat melihat sosok gadis dengan paras cantik ini.

"Caramel Macchiato dengan ekstra sirup Vanilla kubuat spesial untuk gadis manis yang saat ini berdiri dihadapanku." Jungkook menyerahkan satu _cup_ kopi ukuran sedang itu kepada Eunha yang kini sedang menatap balik Jungkook dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ya ya, terima kasih." Eunha meminum kopinya dan berbalik membelakangi Jungkook menuju pintu keluar. Jungkook menyeringai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu tangan.

"Sama-sama cantik."Si gadis bertubuh ramping tersebut hampir tersedak karena perkataan Jungkook. Pipinya memerah, beruntungnya Jungkook tak bisa melihat rona pipi dia saat ini. Bisa-bisa Eunha digoda habis-habisan olehnya. Dia berhenti sebentar kemudian kembali berjalan keluar toko. Jungkook masih menyeringai memperhatikan Eunha.

Jeon Jungkook namanya. Berumur tujuh belas tahun, anak sma tahun akhir, menggebet seorang gadis kuliahan tahun kedua yang berarti, Eunha dua tahun lebih tua daripada Jungkook. Kalau kita selidiki lagi hampir seluruh mantan pacar Jungkook selalu lebih tua minimal dua tahun darinya.

Dengan kata lain,

Jungkook hanya akan memacari seseorang bila kau adalah seorang _Noona_ atau mungkin

 _Hyung_.

.

 _Home_

chapter 2 :

 _'from the time we saw the fireworks in full bloom for the first time,_

 _I wonder just how much i have changed?'_

 _._

 _Plakk_

"Aduh, apaan sih?!" Jungkook mengerang sambil mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kau itu yang apaan.. Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah pacaran dengan siapa itu.. Hyuna? Naeun?-" tegur Hoseok yang sedang menggosok-gosok meja konter dengan sebuah kain.

"Eunha, hyung.."

"Ah iya! Eunha maksudku. Ingat Jungkook, kau sudah kelas tiga jangan pacaran melulu yang diurusi! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu tentang nilai bahasa inggrismu yang dapat tiga itu?."

Jungkook mendengus sambil memutar tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu meja. Kupingnya panas mendengar ceramah Hoseok tentang nilai-nilai itu.

"Hei dengar tidak! Dasar anak itu.."

Jungkook duduk di kursi dekat jendela besar yang mengahadap jalanan lengang pada sabtu pagi ini. Ia melihat kearah luar jendela. Langit ibukota begitu cerah walaupun sedikit berawan. Temperatur udara di penghujung musim semi sudah mulai berubah agak naik.

Tanda musim panas akan segera tiba.

Jungkook menghela nafas, untuknya, musim panas berarti Taehyung.

Bukannya ia membenci bulan Juni atau apa, tetapi entah bagaimana _'mereka'_ selalu menemukan cara untuk mengingatkan Jungkook tentang Taehyung.

Misalkan saja, kala itu Jungkook sedang pergi ke suatu festival budaya dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ketika sedang seru-serunya menggoda gadis-gadis yang datang ke festival itu, Jungkook tak sengaja melihat salah satu kios permainan tradisional jepang.

 _Kingyo Sukui_ atau yang lebih sering diketahui orang dengan permainan mengambil ikan emas dengan kertas. Jungkook seketika ingat dengan memori tujuh tahun lalu. Taehyung pernah bilang, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah majalah, kalau sebenarnya ia ingin mencoba permainan ini tetapi ia tidak boleh keluar rumah. Ditambah lagi Taehyung tidak begitu nyaman berada di suatu keramaian.

Jungkook akhirnya memutar otak dan dapatlah ide untuk meminjam ember milik Jin. Diisinya ember tersebut dengan air, kemudian dia masukkan ikan-ikan kecil yang ia tangkap di empang dekat rumah dan membuat sendiri jaring dengan kertas tipis yang ia temukan di gudang belakang rumahnya.

Jadilah _Kingyo Sukui_ KW super buatan Jungkook. Yah walau agak _fail_ , tapi berhasil membuat Taehyung kagum dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dan yang paling penting berhasil membuat senyum mengembang di bibir manis tetangga favoritnya itu.

 _Taehyung, Taehyung dan akan selalu Taehyung._

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya tentang Taehyung. Dari seberang toko kopi terlihat Eunha yang sedang duduk di bangku halte menunggu kedatangan bus tujuannya. Perhatian Jungkook teralihkan lagi oleh si gadis berambut pendek ini.

Eunha menengok kearahnya, seketika Jungkook mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Pipi Eunha kembali memerah kembali ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sesaat kemudian bis yang ia tunggu sedari tadi datang.

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, kemudian mengirim pesan kepada Eunha.

 _From : Kookie_

 _Nanti pulang bersama yuk? :)_

 _._

* * *

Taehyung berdiri di depan kaca sambil sibuk mengutak-atik helaian rambut poninya, kemudian menguap. Sekarang baru pukul tujuh pagi dan Taehyung harus berangkat ke kampus karena masih ada pekerjaan yang tersisa. Dari sekian banyak mahasiswa pintar di kampusnya, kenapa harus dia yang ditunjuk untuk menjadi asisten dosen?

Taehyung sendiri sebenarnya sudah disibukkan dengan kertas-kertas naskah yang setiap hari seperti meraung-raung dari tepi meja belajarnya, minta dikoreksi sehubung dengan pekerjaannya sebagai editor majalah. Ya sudahlah pikirnya, hitung-hitung menambah uang untuk bayar sewa bulanan.

Dia mengambil ransel hitam berbahan kulit dari atas meja belajarnya dan sekali lagi bertatap muka dengan cermin untuk melihat penampilannya hari ini. Baru setelah itu ia beranjak keluar dari apartemennya.

Taehyung memencet tombol lift dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk masuk kedalam. Pagi ini Taehyung berpakaian kasual, hanya pakai kemeja berwarna _baby blue_ dipadu dengan celana hitam panjang dan sepatu pantofel berwarna senada.

Taehyung berjalan keluar dari dalam lift. Dari kejauhan terlihat figur yang sangat ia kenali dengan baik, Park Jimin sahabatnya. Taehyung reflek tersenyum, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat begitu pula dengan langkah kakinya.

"Taehyu-" Perkataannya terputus dikarenakan Taehyung yang langsung melompat dan memeluk Jimin erat. Yang dipeluk tertawa karena tingkah laku Taehyung yang bagi dia semakin manis. Aroma parfum Taehyung menyeruak masuk kedalam indra penciuman Jimin. Baunya manis seperti bau Vanilla.

"Hei,hei sebegitunyakah kau merindukanku?" Jimin tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk, wajahnya ia letakkan di samping leher Jimin.

Jimin menarik diri dari pelukan Taehyung. Wajahnya masih dipoles dengan senyuman. "Ayo berangkat. Kalau kau terus memelukku, sampai malam nanti juga kau tak akan melepaskanku." Jimin membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Taehyung. Pipi Taehyung bersemu merah. Kemudian setelah mereka berdua masuk mobil, keduanya berangkat bersama ke kampus.

Sudah delapan tahun lamanya Taehyung Jimin mengenal satu sama lain. Pertama kali bertemu di taman tempat mereka tinggal dulu, saat Jimin menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang duduk di ayunan taman sendirian. Dulu Jimin pikir Taehyung hanyalah kutu buku dan seorang anak orang kaya dilihat dari caranya berpakaian.

 _Yah_ , meski tak sepenuhnya salah tetapi memilih berteman dengan Taehyung kala itu tak buruk juga.

"Tae nanti malam apa kau sibuk?" tanya Jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. Terlihat Jimin mengeratkan pegangannya pada setir, kelihatan ia sedang grogi.

Taehyung menoleh. "Sepertinya tidak... Memangnya kenapa?"

"Uh-sebenarnya nanti malam aku- ah tidak jadi!" Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sialan kau Park Jimin." Jimin tertawa memperlihatkan hanya segaris mata.

"Nanti malam aku ingin makan malam dengan seseorang.. Aku kira kau bisa membantuku memilihkan pakaian yang cocok, tapi aku tahu kau itu sibuk sekali." Jimin menggaruk kepalanya sendiri yang tak gatal.

Taehyung mengendorkan senyuman di bibirnya. Wajahnya berubah datar. Jimin jarang sekali mengajak seseorang untuk makan malam, kecuali memang Jimin suka sekali dengan orang itu.

"Kau benar! aku memang sibuk sekali, tetapi masa iya aku biarkan sahabatku berpakaian layaknya pengamen lampu merah?" Taehyung kembali menatap jalanan yang sedang mereka lewati. Sejak dulu, Taehyung dan Jimin tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun. Entah itu soal masalah pribadi,nilai ataupun tentang dunia percintaan mereka. Hubungan mereka bak buku ternganga lebar.

Namun kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Jimin kembali terkekeh. "Apa sebegitu buruknya caraku berpakaian? Baiklah Kim Taehyung sang ahli fesyen, malam ini semuanya akan kuserahkan padamu." guraunya sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi.

Taehyung diam-diam mendengus. Tak ada pilihan lagi baginya selain menuruti kemauan Jimin. Lebih-lebih lagi, ia tidak mau dicap sebagai teman atau sahabat gadungan karena tak mau menolong sahabatnya yang sedang kasmaran itu.

Meski jauh di dalam hatinya ia tak mau Jimin pergi.

* * *

Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang berada di ruangan pribadi dosennya. Berhubung sekarang masih cukup pagi, Taehyung yakin kalau dosennya itu masih belum datang. Choi Minho namanya, umurnya masih 32 tahun, masih terbilang cukup muda untuk menjadi seorang dosen di sebuah universitas terkemuka dan sebesar ini apalagi letaknya yang di tengah kota. Tuan dosen benar-benar baik, ia bahkan mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk menggunakan ruang kerjanya ini. Terkadang juga bila Taehyung sedang lembur mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, ia sering datang untuk memberikan segelas kopi panas.

Taehyung menghela nafas, kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk menghajar habis kertas portofolio yang menumpuk dihadapannya saat ini. Sebelum mulai bekerja, Taehyung sudah memasang pengingat di ponselnya agar tidak lupa tentang janjinya tadi dengan Jimin. Padahal dia berharap agar lupa benaran agar Jimin tidak jadi pergi.

Waktu terus berjalan, tak terasa kini hanya tersisa seperempatnya saja. Taehyung berpikir untuk sejenak menenangkan otaknya dengan cara meminum kopi. Ia berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal karena telah diam duduk berjam-jam.

Setelahnya ia merapihkan sedikit meja kerja dosen itu dan melenggang pergi ke kedai kopi hanya dengan dompet dan ponsel di saku celananya.

Di perjalanan ia kerap disapa oleh adik-adik tingkatnya yang sering ia isi kelasnya jikalau tuan Choi berhalangan hadir. Inilah salah satu manfaat menjadi asisten dosen, dikenal para adik-adik tingkat. Taehyung melambaikan tangannya berlagak seperti aktris yang sedang berjalan di karpet merah. Lagaknya terhenti saat dirinya keserimpet pita yang bergelimpangan di lantai.

Untungnya tidak sampai jatuh tersuruk. Beruntungnya lagi saat ini koridor sedang sepi. Sakitnya sih mungkin tak seberapa, tapi malunya itu.

Rupanya tali-tali ini punya anak jurusan teater yang sedang buat properti. Taehyung kembali mendengus namun kali ini lebih keras sambil menggerak-gerakkan kaki kirinya supaya terlepas dari pita-pita berbahan plastik ini.

"Ah, maaf _sunbaenim!_ Aku tidak tahu kalau tali-tali ini begitu-"

Taehyung membatu diam ditempat. Sesaat setelah ia mendengar suara itu, Taehyung mengacir kabur menyebrangi koridor tanpa menoleh siapa yang meminta maaf barusan.

Jarak kampus dari toko kopi tidak begitu jauh, cukup sepuluh menit kalian akan sampai tepat di depan pintu masuk kedai. Tak butuh waktu lama pula untuk Taehyung kembali ke kampus dengan satu gelas es kopi _Americano_ ditangannya.

Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, sudah sejak lama Taehyung kecanduan minum kopi. Awal mula hanya satu dua gelas per hari namun lama kelamaan ia bisa menghabiskan tiga sampai lima kopi dengan kafein tinggi. Gaya hidup sehari hanya minum kafein tanpa asupan nutrisi lain sudah cukup lumrah disini.

Tentu saja didasari oleh tuntutan pekerjaan serta tugas-tugasnya Taehyung jadi tak punya waktu untuk leha-leha ongkang kaki di kasur. Tidur empat jam sehari sudah sangat disyukuri, meski setengahnya ia dapatkan dengan cara tidur di kelas atau membolos. Tak jarang juga ia kena cium di kepala oleh benda kotak yang biasa digunakan untuk menghapus papan tulis.

Bagaimana tidak? sudah duduknya paling belakang, datang terlambat, molor pula.

Getar ponsel yang ada di dalam saku celana Taehyung menyadarkannya dari sesi lamunan pagi menuju siang ini. Dia langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut setelah melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Halo, hyung?"

"Taehyung-ah! akhirnya kau menjawab teleponku.. tiga kali sudah aku meneleponmu dan mengirimimu pesan." Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. Apa benar dia se-congek itu?

"Ah maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak dengar.."

"Tak apa Tae, yang penting sekarang kau sudah menjawab teleponku. Nanti sore aku ada kelas, bisakah kamu menggantikanku? Aku harus datang ke seminar di luar kota.." Taehyung tersenyum. Kuliah sore biasanya dimulai jam empat dan selesai pukul enam kurang, itu artinya ia jadi punya alasan untuk tidak membantu Jimin.

"Dengan senang hati hyung! Kau tidak perlu khawatir, semuanya pasti beres." Jawab Taehyung semangat. Dia membuka kenop pintu dan berjalan menuju ke tempatnya semula.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku ya selalu merepotkanmu."

"Ah tidak Minho-hyung.. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Taehyung memutuskan panggilan. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya melakukan sebuah tarian aneh yang biasanya ia lakukan ketika sedang berhati cerah. Taehyung menyebutnya 'tarian ekspresif', meski sekarang dia terlihat seperti alien yang sedang melakukan ritual sesembahan.

Setelah ia cukup 'mengeskperikan' bagaimana hatinya sedang senang saat ini, dia menjatuhkan diri ke kursi empuk yang ia duduki beberapa saat lalu.

Taehyung tersenyum sambil menghela nafas. Sudah lama ia ingin melakukan tarian itu.

Dia memutar kursinya dan bukannya dihadapkan oleh pemandangan langit cerah tetapi kertas portofolio yang masih belum dikoreksi. Senyumnya digantikan oleh dengusan kesal.

Taehyung kembali melanjutkan kencannya dengan seperempat sisa kertas portofolio.

* * *

Maafkan saya updatenya lama ;;_;;

akan saya usahakan lebih cepat updatenya.

terima kasiih untuk semua yang sudah review, favourite dan follow❤

saya jadi lebih semangat nulisnya hehehee

alur cerita sepertinya akan saya ubah sedikit /kebiasaan/, karena lagu 4 o'clock benar-benar mempengaruhi saya... (saya baca review ada yang benar tebakannya hehehehh)

mohon maaf lagi kalau chapter ini membosankaan, chapter selanjutnyaa sepertinya akan seru:))))

(sebenernya saya nggak tau di korea ada empang apa nggak tapi kita anggap saja ada yah) 

sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook berlari dari halte bus untuk menjemput gadis pujaannya.

Janji datang menjemput pukul enam sore dan sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukkan enam lebih dua puluh.

Seperti biasanya, Jungkook si tukang ngaret kebablasan tidur dalam bus sehingga tak sadar telah melewati halte perhentiannya. Akhirnya ia kembali menaiki bus dengan arah sebaliknya.

Hanya beberapa langkah lagi Jungkook sampai di kampus tempat Eunha belajar. Jungkook ngos-ngosan ditempat sambil melihat sekeliling untuk mencari Eunha. Namun yang dicari tak ada di tempat yang seharusnya.

Jungkook memutuskan masuk dan duduk di bangku taman. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi tubuhnya untuk kembali stabil setelah berlari _sprint_ dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Karena hampir setiap pagi Jungkook rutin berlari di sekeliling komplek tempatnya tinggal.

Ponsel berdering dari dalam saku celana.

"Halo Eunha, kamu dimana?"

"Sebentar Jungkook, sedikit lagi aku sampai."

Dari kejauhan, Eunha sudah mulai terlihat. Senyuman mengembang diwajahnya ketika melihat gadis itu. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku celana dan melambaikannya kearah Eunha.

Eunha ikut tersenyum. Pipinya sedikit memerah karena terpesona melihat penampilan Jungkook. Anak itu, meski masih berusia enam belas tahun, struktur tubuhnya sudah menunjukkan proporsi tubuh orang dewasa, layaknya pemuda berumur dua puluh tahunan.

Ditambah lagi dengan pakaiannya saat ini. Jungkook mengenakan setelan kemeja putih dengan celana berbahan _jeans._ Dipadukan dengan sepatu favoritnya, Timberland cokelat. Rambutnya sekarang berwarna cokelat tua dan digaya dengan membelah tengah sehingga menampakkan keningnya.

Dari penampilannya Jungkook benar-benar tampan dan terlihat dewasa. Ditambah lagi dengan tubuh kekar nan gagah hasilnya rutin berolahraga tiap pagi. Membuat siapapun baik laki-laki maupun wanita tergiur akan hal itu.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu? Maaf aku ada sedikit urusan sebelum kesini.." Eunha menekan tombol mesin minuman otomatis. Setelahnya ia memberikan satu botol minuman pengganti ion tubuh. Jungkook tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku juga sedikit terlambat tadi. Untungnya saja kau juga belum datang." Jungkook dan Eunha berjalan sambil mengobrol di sekitar taman kampus. Terjadi jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Eunha kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Uhm Kook, bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menjalani ujian masuk universitas?" Eunha bertanya setelah menyesap kembali minumannya. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Lalu kau berencana masuk kemana?" Jungkook berhenti dan menoleh ke gadis sampingnya.

"Berencana masuk kedalam hatimu." Pipi Eunha lagi-lagi memerah. Ia lantas menepuk pelan lengan Jungkook dan berlari menjauhi Jungkook saking malunya. Jungkook hanya tertawa lantas menyusul Eunha.

"Aku berencana ingin masuk ke universitas yang sama denganmu noona." Jungkook tersenyum sambil menatap mata Eunha. Si gadis yang ditatap tersenyum kembali sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut kepala Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu, semoga beruntung Kookie. Aku menunggumu disini."

.

.

 _Home_

 _Chapter 3_

 _._

' _I prayed for a day where we could meet again._

 _That day the sky was blue like always, so I cried a little._

 _I missed you.'_

 _._

* * *

Kedua hati insan ini berdegup begitu kencang. Jungkook tersenyum manis, pipinya juga merona. Jungkook selalu suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Dielus-elus kepalanya dan diperlakukan manja. Maksudnya kepala yang dipakainya untuk berpikir bukan kepala yang lain.

Suara dering telepon menggangu momen pasangan ini. Asalnya dari tas punggung Eunha. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia kembali. Jungkook menatapnya penasaran.

"Ada apa noona?"

"Aduh Jungkook aku lupa mengumpulkan tugas titipan temanku.. maukah kau menungguku sebentar saja?" Eunha merogoh tasnya dan menemukan tugas titipan temannya tersebut.

"Akan kutunggu selama-lamanya kalau itu untuk noona." Jungkook tersenyum menggoda. Eunha memutar bola matanya namun tetap saja tak bisa menahan untuk tak melengkungkan bibirnya keatas.

"Baiklah aku akan segera kembali. Oh! Itu dia." Eunha sedikit berlari mengejar seseorang.

Taehyung berjalan dengan mulut yang besar menguap. Dia membetulkan _headset_ sebelah kirinya yang terjatuh. Tubuhnya kini bertambah sakit dan pegal karena hampir seharian ia memeriksa portofolio ditambah lagi dengan mengisi kelas. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah kasur di kamarnya dan bantal serta kasur yang empuk.

Taehyung tersentak ketika seseorang menarik lengannya dari belakang. Ia menoleh kebingungan dan menemukan Eunha yang sedikit megap-megap karena berlari mengejar dirinya. Lantas ia melepas kedua _earphone_ -nya dan menatap Eunha dengan kedua matanya yang lelah.

"Astaga Tae! Sedari tadi aku sudah memanggilmu tapi kau tak menoleh-noleh. Ini portofolionya Yuju, kemarin ia menitipkannya padaku." Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi sih! Aku kan sudah mau pulang. Bukannya kemarin sudah diberitahu tuan Choi untuk mengumpulkan kurang dari jam lima? Kalau begini aku tak mau terima!" Taehyung menyodorkan kembali berkas tersebut. Taehyung jadi semakin temperamental kalau sedang letih.

"Taehyung kumohon, aku minta maaf karena telat menyerahkan. Aku benar-benar lupa.." Eunha mendorong tangan Taehyung kembali agar mau menerima portofolio milik temannya itu.

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. Dia sudah terlalu letih untuk berdebat, jadi ia memilih untuk menerima tugas itu.

"Aish kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Sudah kuterima kan? Kalau begitu pergilah." Taehyung memasukkan kertas-kertas tersebut kedalam tasnya. Eunha tersenyum dan mengangguk riang.

"Terima kasih banyak _asdos_ Kim Taehyung yang sangat baik hati! Selamat beristirahat ya, jangan sampai terlalu lelah." Eunha melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

' _Selamat beristirahat endasmu.'_ Gumam Taehyung saking kesalnya. Sebelum kembali berjalan Taehyung menangkap sepasang mata yang menatap dirinya. Dia menyipitkan matanya berusaha untuk melihat wajah pemuda tersebut yang terus memandanginya dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh.

Taehyung berhasil menangkap perawakan serta penampilan pemuda itu. Hanya wajahnya saja yang tak bisa Taehyung lihat dengan jelas.

Setelah beberapa saat mencoba melihat akhirnya Eunha menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Bukannya menatap dirinya justru Taehyung menatap orang lain dibelakangnya. Eunha ikut menoleh kebelakangnya penasaran dengan siapa yang sedang beradu tatap dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan mata terbelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Jungkook pikir semuanya telah berakhir. Jungkook kira semuanya telah hilang. Namun nyatanya, walau tujuh tahun telah berjalan, Kim Taehyung masih tersimpan apik jauh di dalam relung hati.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya pada sosok yang dilihatnya, merasa familiar namun tak bisa mengingat siapa pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa Taehyung? Kau kenal dengannya?" Eunha melirik ekspresi wajah Taehyung dengan Jungkook. Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sepertinya aku kenal? Sepertinya tidak? Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya tapi rasanya tidak pernah? Ah sudahlah aku duluan ya." Taehyung melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum sedikit pada Jungkook. Kemudian dia kembali berjalan menuju halte bus.

Eunha berbalik berjalan menghampiri Jungkook yang masih diam membatu ditempat. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

Lagi, jantungnya terasa begitu keras berdegup. Namun kali ini berbeda. Kali ini disertai dengan rasa nyeri dan sesak di dada.

"Jungkook, kau tak apa? Apa kau kenal dengan dia?" Eunha bertanya sambil menatap wajah Jungkook yang tanpa ekspresi. Selang beberapa detik tak juga dijawab pertanyaannya.

"Kookie?" Jungkook akhirnya tersadar.

Kookie. Dulu Taehyung juga suka memanggilnya begitu.

"Uhm yeah? Tadi kamu bilang apa?" Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitarannya. Mencoba untuk tak menatap mata Eunha.

"Aku bilang, kau kenal tidak dengan dia? Orang yang barusan bertatapan denganmu itu." Jungkook terdiam sejenak. Kemudian menarik tangan Eunha sambil berjalan.

"Tidak. Aku tak kenal dengannya." Jawab Jungkook singkat dan Eunha mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

Taehyung duduk di bangku paling belakang bus dekat dengan jendela. Bus sore yang ia naiki saat ini terlampau sepi. Padahal biasanya bus selalu ramai apalagi saat jam segini. Hanya terlihat beberapa penumpang yang sedang sibuk dengan pikiran dan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Taehyung menatap keluar jendela. Rasanya ia begitu kenal dengan pemuda tadi. Tapi ia tak pula bisa mengingatnya sampai saat ini.

Beberapa jam lagi musim panas hari pertama akan segera tiba. Taehyung merindukan kampung halamannya, Busan. Merindukan kenangannya dulu semasa kecil dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit?

Apa semuanya gara-gara kejadian malam itu?

Apa Jungkook akan memaafkan dirinya?

Apa Jungkook baik-baik saja setelah malam itu?

Apa hubungannya dapat kembali seperti semula

sejak _malam_ itu?

Segalanya selalu menyangkut dengan kejadian malam itu. Sampai sekarangpun Taehyung masih ingat wajahnya Jungkook yang begitu terkejut malam itu. Matanya membulat penuh dan memerah berair. Di kedua pipinya mengalir air mata. Mata yang dulunya selalu menatap Taehyung dengan tulus berubah menjadi mata penuh ketakutan.

Tunggu.

Barusan bukankah ia memikirkan wajah Jungkook? Taehyung ingat sesuatu. Seketika jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

Walau Taehyung hanya dapat menangkap parasnya samar-samar, namun sudah cukup baginya untuk berkesimpulan bahwa pemuda tersebut benar-benar mirip dengan Jungkook.

Bodoh sekali pikirnya, kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang. Taehyung mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar Jungkook?

Apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya?

Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding bus. Satu tetes dua tetes air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia mengusap pipi dan menutup matanya, larut dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sekitar lima belas menit sudah berlalu. Taehyung akhirnya sampai ke halte perhentiannya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamar apartemennya. Ponsel Taehyung berbunyi singkat, tanda pesan masuk.

 _From : Jiminie 3_

 _Taehyung, doakan aku sukses malam ini.._

 _Dan jangan kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu setelah kau mentelantarkanku dan_

 _lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas itu!_

Taehyung tersenyum sedikit membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Jimin. Setelahnya ia membuang asal tas punggungnya kelantai dan terkapar di atas kasur.

* * *

Mohon maaf sekali kalau chapter kali ini dirasa terlalu cepat alurnya? /semogasajaenggak/

((tangan saya gatel pengen nulis pairing hOMo dan sejujurnya saya tidak kuat lagi menulis tentang pairing straight ini! TT-TT sElaMatKan SaYa!)

Terima kasih banyaak yang sudah meninggalkan review,favourite dll 3

Sampai ketemu lagii di chapter selanjutnyaa


	4. Chapter 4

_._

 _Home?_

 _Chapter 4_

 _._

 _Jadenumb, 2017_

 _Sebelumnya ada sedikit penjelasan, jadi sebenarnya dimulai dari chapter dua itu sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, otomatis Tae umurnya sekarang 22 tahun dan sudah tinggal sendiri di apartemen kemudian Kook baru berusia 17 tahun._

 _Selamat membacaa :)_

Beberapa hari telah berlalu pada bulan pertama di musim panas tahun 2016.

Hari ini, tepatnya hari Sabtu, kampus Taehyung akan mengadakan sebuah seminar bagi para pelajar SMA dengan tujuan untuk membantu anak-anak tersebut dalam menentukan pilihan ke jenjang selanjutnya. Sehubung dengan ujian masuk unversitas yang akan berlangsung beberapa bulan lagi.

Acara ini bebas terbuka untuk umum, siapa saja boleh masuk asal tidak buat keributan.

"Kau yakin tak mau aku antar saja? Kalau memang alasannya gara-gara kau mengajak teman-temanmu juga aku tak masalah dengan itu. Walau aku tahu ketika kau bersama dengan teman-teman pasti nanti mobil akan jadi berisik sekali." Jawab seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Iya Namjoon. Aku tak apa berangkat sendiri saja. Kau tak usah khawatir aku bukan anak umur delapan tahun lagi. Sudah ya, aku akan berangkat sekarang." Jungkook kini sedang berjalan menuruni tangga menuju pintu rumahnya menyusul Hoseok yang sudah menunggu dia sejak tadi.

Hoseok yang sedang mangkir bersandar pada sebuah mobil Mercedes Banz berwarna silver menginjak puntung rokok yang sedari tadi ia hisap ketika melihat Jungkook berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Jungkook mendengus kasar lantas membuka pintu mobil dengan tak kalah kasar dan masuk kedalamnya. Hoseok menatap kelakuan adik sepupunya tersebut dengan sedikit bingung, namun memilih untuk langsung menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi sampai-sampai membuat suasana hatinya berlawanan dengan cuaca hari ini.

"Ada apa Kook, om-om itu mengomel lagi?" Tanya Hoseok sambil memegang alih kemudi. Jungkook membalas pertanyaan tersebut dengan dehaman mengiyakan kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya dari saku celana jeans-nya.

Hoseok menghela nafas. "Om itu memang dari dulu tak pernah berubah ya.." Jungkook mengangguk-angguk setuju sambil terus memasukkan sepotong roti kedalam mulutnya _._

Hari ini pula Jungkook dan Hoseok berniat untuk hadir dalam seminar tersebut.

Hoseok disini sebagai pendamping (supir) karena Namjoon yang berhalangan hadir tentu dengan alasan pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditinggal.

Tetangga bilang Namjoon gila kerja sampai lupa dengan anaknya sendiri. Selalu pulang ke rumah hampir tengah malam atau paling awal pukul sembilan malam. Dulu saat masih kelas tiga atau empat SD, setiap pulang sekolah Jungkook selalu singgah terlebih dahulu di rumah Hoseok yang sebenarnya berjarak tak jauh dari rumahnya. Lalu nantinya akan dijemput oleh sang ayah untuk kembali ke rumah.

Saat Namjoon dan Jungkook pindah ke Seoul tujuh tahun yang lalu orang-orang sempat bertanya-tanya, kenapa orang tua mereka tidak ikut tinggal dan pindah bersama mereka ke ibukota. Dikirinya mereka berdua adalah sepasang kakak beradik yang minggat dari rumah. Padahal sebetulnya mereka sendiri sudah pindah satu keluarga ke kota Seoul.

Namjoon menikah muda. Umurnya saat itu hanya delapan belas tahun ketika menikah dengan ibunya Jungkook yang kemudan bercerai lima tahun setelah Jungkook lahir. Menikah karena sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam aduan afeksi satu sama lain.

Cinta bisa buat lupa diri. Lupa kalau masih belia. Lupa kalau mau hidup di dunia makan cinta saja tidaklah cukup. Maklum, dahulu yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah cinta,cinta dan cinta.

Lebih dari itu, mungkin yang orang lihat memang Namjoon adalah seorang ayah yang jahat, yang telah menikah kedua kali dengan pekerjaannya, yang sehari-hari pulang tengah malam, meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya sendiri di rumah. Namun justru karena itu, Jungkook berhasil tumbuh menjadi anak yang pengertian sehingga tak mempermasalahkan ayahnya yang sering pulang malam.

Akan tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu,

karakter Jungkook yang pengertian berubah menjadi sikap acuh tak acuh.

Mau dibilang akur juga tidak akur-akur amat, dibilang musuhan juga tidak. Mengingat keduanya juga jarang berinteraksi. Yasudahlah pikir kedua belah pihak.

Sekarang Namjoon dan Jungkook masih tinggal serumah. Kehidupan mereka masih sama. Masih hidup dan tinggal dengan dunianya masing-masing.

"Kau tahu Kookie, walau memang dia berisik seperti itu, tak ada salahnya bukan memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan ayahmu itu." Hoseok sambil memakan kentang gorengnya. Jungkook kembali mendengus.

"Sudahlah _hyung._ Kau tambah menghancurkan moodku." Jungkook cemberut menatap keluar kaca mobil sambil mengunyah roti dalam mulutnya. Hoseok melirik sebentar adiknya itu lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lemah.

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Sekarang Hoseok dan Jungkook sedang parkir di lapangan parkir universitas. Sudah terlihat banyak mobil berjejer disana. Hoseok memarkir kendaraannya sementara Jungkook masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Hoseok mengunci mobil dan menyenggol lengan Jungkook dengan sikut menyuruh Jungkook untuk membuntutinya dari belakang. Jungkook menaikkan pandangan dan memasukkan ponsel kedalam saku. Langkah si pemuda kelinci terhenti.

Dia mendongak. Terlihat langit biru terhampar luas dengan elok diatasnya. Jungkook tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. Dalam hati berdoa, agar hari ini bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang mirip dengan malaikat pemberi plester kelinci manisnya dulu.

"Jungkook cepat!" teriak Hoseok memanggil dari pintu belakang kampus. Jungkook tersentak dan berlari menyusul Hoseok.

Sekarang sudah pukul dua siang sedangkan acara dimulai pukul tiga. Jungkook dan Hoseok memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin kampus mencari makan siang.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus. Dan seperti yang kalian duga, Jungkook dan Hoseok ditatap bak dewa yang sedang turun dari langit. Para wanita menghampiri keduanya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Jungkook menjawab segala pertanyaan wanita-wanita tersebut dengan ramah, begitu pula dengan Hoseok.

Jungkook mendapati perawakan yang sangat ia kenali. Sang gebetan berambut pendek sebahu yang sedang berdiri celingak-celinguk di pinggir jalan koridor.

"Noona!"

Eunha reflek menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat setelah mendengar suara dari seseorang yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya. Bibirnya ikut mengembang pula dengan sempurna.

Kemudian Jungkook berjalan dengan sedikit berlari menghampiri Eunha. Disusul oleh Hoseok dibelakangnya. Wajahnya masih memajang senyuman kelinci khas Jungkook.

"Ada apa kesini Kookie?" tanya Eunha.

"Aku ingin melihat noona-ku memangnya tidak boleh?" Hoseok mengernyitkan wajahnya jijik mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Jungkook. Tentu Eunhapun merasa begitu namun tetap saja, bibirnya tak dapat berhenti melengkungkan senyum.

Gadis itu menepuk lemah pucuk kepala Jungkook menggunakan buku yang sedang ia genggam.

"Jangan seperti itu Jungkook, fokuslah pada ujianmu.." Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk riang.

"Baiklah noona, justru karena itu aku datang kesini sebenarnya ingin ikutan seminar yang diadakan oleh kampusmu ini." Hoseok melipat kedua tangannya dan menggeleng dramatis.

"Haah kau tahu Eunha, kalau saja aku yang mengingatkan Jungkook. Sudah pasti dia berlagak tidak mendengar perkataanku."

Jungkook memasang ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat

"Apasih yang telah kau katakan hyung, akukan selalu menuruti dan mendengarkan seluruh nasihatmu.." Hoseok mencubit lengan Jungkook pelan lantas ketiganya tertawa.

"Ah omong-omong ini Hoseok-hyung kakakku yang sering aku ceritakan itu." Keduanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan seraya berjabat tangan.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mau menjaga adikku yang kelewat manj-hei kurang ajar kau!" Jungkook mencubit pinggang Hoseok. Eunha lagi-lagi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku kedua saudara ini.

"Oh ya aku juga ingin memperkenalkan temanku.. Nah itu dia!"

Terlihatlah seorang laki-laki. Berpakaian lusuh serba longgar dari kaus sampai celana. Serta rambut agak acak-acakan dan kacamata bulat besar yang menggantung di hidung. Sambil berjalan memegang buku sepaket dengan tumpukkan kertas.

Jangan lupakan sandal merek Swallow yang dipakai, yang lebih cocok untuk dipakai ke kamar mandi.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Si pemilik nama awalnya menoleh namun segera membuang muka setelah tahu yang memanggil namanya adalah Eunha. Eunha cemberut karena mendapat reaksi yang tak diinginkannya. Kemudian gadis ini berlari menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Hei ayolah kemari sebentar, aku harus memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang.."

"Ugh sudahlah Eun, aku sibuk banyak pekerjaan. Simpan saja 'seseorang'-mu itu untukmu sendiri."

"Ayolaah Tae.. kumohon, aku ingin kau mengenal orang ini.." Eunha menggelayuti lengan Taehyung memohon agar ia ikut bersamanya. Jungkook tidak senang. Ia kemudian menghampiri Eunha dan temannya itu.

"Aku rasa tidak sopan bukan menolak seseorang yang sudah memohon-mohon seperti itu kepadamu." Kata Jungkook sok bijak.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malas kepada sosok pemuda yang agak sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Kedua pupil mata Taehyung membesar. Begitu pula sebaliknya dengan Jungkook. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut dengan apa yang sekarang telah mereka lihat

Sialan, umpat Taehyung dalam hati. Jantungnya terasa ingin berhenti.

"Oh Kookie.. tak seharusnya kamu berkata seperti itu. Lagipula memang aku yang memaksa Taehyung-ie agar mau aku kenalkan padamu."

Taehyung dan Jungkook masih saling bertukar tatap. Entahlah mungkin mereka sedang asyik tukaran kata-kata kasar didalam pikiran melalui telepati, saking fokusnya mereka beradu tatap.

Kuping rasanya tuli sesaat, penglihatan rasanya telah dikunci kepada satu figur.

Pemuda yang lebih tua dari Jungkook lima tahun itu mengenali dan sangat mengenali mata tersebut. Hanya dimiliki oleh tetangga bocahnya yang dulu pernah ditolong olehnya.

Rona mata cerah favorit Taehyung semasa dulu.

"Jadi ini adalah Kim Taehyung. Teman baikku dan asdos terbaik yang pernah ada!"

Kim Taehyung. Kim spasi Taehyung. Dua kata yang begitu berarti bagi Jungkook.

Dan seperti yang dulu-dulu, Jungkook masih saja terbengong-bengong menatap paras rupawan yang dimiliki oleh Kim Taehyung.

Serta jangan lupakan keheningan yang selalu mengisi ruang diantara mereka berdua.

Hoseok yang berdiri disamping Jungkook tentu sudah sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi memilih untuk diam menyaksikan dan menantikan apa yang akan dilakukan Jungkook selanjutnya.

Eunha menoleh bingung kearah Jungkook, kembali lagi kearah Taehyung.

"Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya lantas menggeleng cepat. Sayang sekali, Taehyung nampaknya pandai bermain watak.

"Kim Taehyung, kau?" kata Taehyung sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Hoseok meilirik Jungkook.

Ding dong!

Jungkook benar-benar kepincut untuk kesekian kalinya. Sekarang jantung hatinya serasa ingin meledak. Dia menelan ludah lamat-lamat.

Terbesit dalam benak Hoseok keinginan untuk tertawa. Benarkan dugaannya, pasti ada yang menarik diantara pertemuan kedua pihak setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah. Kemudian Hoseok menyenggol sikut Jungkook. Dan itu berhasil membangunkan Jungkook untuk kembali ke dunia.

"A-ah ya, aku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook menerima uluran tangan Taehyung lalu menjabat tangannya.

Tentu dengan pandangannya masih terus terkunci pada wajah seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Sudah kan? Aku akan pergi sekarang." Taehyung beranjak ingin pergi. Tetapi.. tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh pemuda yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya ini.

"Uh Jeon Jungkook-ssi.." Hoseok menahan tawanya dengan cara menutupi mulut dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ah iya maaf, silakan pergi Taehyung." Taehyung mengernyit lalu menarik dengan kasar tangannya dan melenggang pergi dari tempat kejadian.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kookie? Wajahmu terlihat merah.." Eunha khawatir lalu memegang kening Jungkook. Namun sebelum tangan itu sampai di keningnya, Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu menangkapnya.

Eunha sebetulnya agak terkejut dengan perlakuan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak apa-apa noona. Apa kamu mau ikut kita ke kantin?"

"Ah tidak Kook. Aku harus pergi menemui dosen di lantai lima.. Kalau begitu aku pamit juga ya, kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku saja ok?" Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian Eunha pamitan kepada Jungkook dan Hoseok lalu melangkah pergi menuju lift yang terletak di ujung lorong.

Hoseok tak kuasa lagi menahan tawanya. Dia tertawa cekikikan mengingat ekspresi wajah yang tadi digunakan Jungkook saat reunian dengan si tetangga.

"Astaga Kookie… wajahmu imut sekali tadi. Seperti gadis ABG yang melihat idolanya melintas tepat didepannya." Hoesok sambil melangkah menuju kantin kampus dengan Jungkook yang memimpin jalan sambil cemberut.

"Diamlah hyung.. aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa aku lagi-lagi terpin- maksudku bertemu dengannya setelah bertahun-tahun ini." Jungkook menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustasi

"Sekarang kau percaya kan tentang adanya takdir..." Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Ah sudahlah terserah kau saja."

"Omong-omong wajahnya manis benar ya kalau dilihat secara langsung seperti ini. Apalagi dengan jarak dekat, astaga seperti melihat-" Perkataan Hoseok terputus saat Jungkook tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi garang.

Hoseok menelan ludah. Lantas cepat-cepatlah dia menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya.

Jungkook dan Hoseok akhirnya sampai di kantin dengan Hoseok yang (akhirnya) diam.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua baru saja keluar dari lift. Kedua matanya tertutup poni karena ia sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

' _Aku lebih tua darimu lima tahun, bodoh.'_

Pertemuan pertama (kedua) tidak separah yang dibayangkan. Keduanya memilih untuk bertindak seperti tak pernah bertemu dan kenal sebelumnya. Sama-sama mencari aman.

Sekarang sudah pukul lima, acara seminar sudah selesai. Pengunjung sudah mulai meninggalkan area kampus, sekarang lebih didominasi oleh panitia yang sedang beberes dan bersih-bersih setelah acara.

Hoseok terlebih dahulu pergi menuju parkiran. Mau merokok, katanya.

Tinggallah Jungkook yang sedang berjalan di sekitaran taman kampus dimana banyak pohon-pohon besar tempat para mahasiswa mengerjakan tugas atau sekadar santai-santai mengobrol. Namun saat ini sedang lengang. Tak banyak mahasiswa yang sedang ngongkrong disini.

Disinilah kembali ia lihat, malaikatnya sedang berjalan masih dengan membawa seberkas portofolio namun kali ini disertai juga dengan tas ransel yang hinggap di punggungnya.

Pipinya Jungkook lantas kembali memerah. Tergeraklah kakinya untuk menghampiri hyung-nya itu.

"Hyung!" teriak Jungkook sambil berlari dari arah belakang. Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Kedua telinganya disumbat menggunakan _earphone_. Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung, barulah ia menoleh dengan wajah bingung bercampur malas.

"A-ah maaf." Jungkook melepaskan pegangannya. Taehyung masih menutup mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kabarm-" perkataannya terhenti saat melihat sesosok laki-laki separuh baya berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Memakai jas cokelat dengan celana bahan berwarna senada. Rambutnya dipakaikan gel kemudian ditarik kebelakang. Rahang serta tatapan matanya tajam. Sungguh penampilannya sangat dewasa dan tampan sekali untuk ukuran seorang pria berumur 46 tahun.

Tetapi saat menyadari ada Jungkook yang sedang berdiri di depan Taehyung pria itu menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter darinya.

Jungkook tentu kenal dengan sosok itu. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana orang itu merebut paksa Kim Taehyungnya dulu. Ya, benar sekali. Dialah Professor Kim ayah dari Kim Taehyung.

"Taehyung." Suara bariton masuk kedalam indera pendengaran Jungkook dan Taehyung. Taehyung sontak menoleh, mendapati ayahnya yang sudah berdiri menunggu kedatangannya.

Sialan, Taehyung kembali memaki dalam hati.

Ekspresi wajah Jungkook mengeras. Dia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan sinis juga marah. Taehyung tentu sadar dengan hal itu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Mulai sekarang kau dan aku tak mengenal satu sama lain. Jauhi aku, kalau tak mau kena masalah."

Taehyung berbalik melenggang pergi menghampiri Professor Kim. Pria itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Taehyung kemudian melenggang pergi bersama. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang membatu ditempat bersama daun yang berserakan di jalan.

Singkat,jelas,dan padat. Pernyataan tersebut benar-benar menohok di hati Jungkook. Mulutnya ingin mengeluarkan kata. Namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari dalamnya. Semuanya tertahan dan terjadi begitu saja.

Dengan langkah lamban, Jungkook melangkah menuju parkiran. Terlihatlah Hoseok yang sedang bersandar di mobil seperti tadi pagi. Namun kali ini tidak pakai rokok.

"Akhirnya datang juga, sedari tadi aku meneleponmu tahu."

Jungkook tidak menjawab dan kembali diam memilih untuk masuk duluan kedalam mobil.

Hoseok lagi-lagi tak mengerti dengan adiknya itu. Kemudian ikut masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Jungkook bingung harus berbuat apa. Ingin sekali rasanya kembali seperti dulu dengan Taehyung dan Namjoon. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Taehyung erat supaya dia tidak pergi lagi.

Semuanya tertahan begitu saja. Segalanya hilang direnggut begitu saja.

Pikirannya tenggelam bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya cahaya matahari di sore hari ini.

Halo saya kembali..

Ini dia.. siapa yang kemarin mencari ayahnya tae hehehehe? *ketawajahat*

Tapi jujur, saya agak merasa bersalah saat mendeskripsikan penampilan ayah taehyung TT_TT

Seperti biasaa terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau memberi review, favourite, follow dan membaca cerita inii! saya terharu.. emojilove ((karena nggak bisa kopi paste emot love))

Saya semakin semangat untuk menulis, terima kasih lagi dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa


	5. Chapter 5

' _You always hurt the ones you love, the ones you shouldn't hurt at all.'_

 _._

 _Home?_

 _Chapter 5_

 _._

 _Jadenumb_

 _2017_

 _._

 _Warning;_ _terdapat konten sensitif_

* * *

Taehyung benci dengan tubuh serta wajahnya.

Benci ketika seseorang memuji kecantikan serta keelokan yang dia punya. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah ketika ada yang mengomentari tentang bokong serta lekuk tubuh. Berkomentar dengan harap kata-kata itu dapat membuat Taehyung terbuai. Lalu setelah itu, Taehyung akan bersedia untuk ditiduri tanpa dibayar.

Bukan maksudnya Taehyung berharap untuk dibayar. Tetapi pelacur saja sehabis dipakai akan dibayar. Sedangkan dia tidak. Taehyung dipaksa ayahnya untuk menghibur rekan-rekan kerjanya pula. Pernah sekali beberapa waktu Taehyung dipakai bergilir. Dari satu paman ke paman lain atau dua paman dalam satu waktu. Gila bukan?

Taehyung berkali-kali menolak. Memukul, mendorong serta melakukan apapun cara yang membuat orang-orang tua binal itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Tetap saja, ketika Taehyung memukulnya mereka hanya akan membalasnya dengan lebih keras dan menyakitkan. Hari-hari terasa sangat gelap, Taehyung hanya ingin mati saja.

Sekarang Taehyung sudah berumur 22 tahun. Frekuensi kedatangan om-om telah berkurang. Meski terkadang sekali-sekali ayahnya akan datang menjemput di apartemen atau menggunakan apartemennya sebagai 'tempat pertemuan' dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya itu yang tak kalah bejat.

Taehyung merasa dirinya kotor. Pun pendosa. Tidak pantas dicintai oleh siapapun. Setiap orang yang mendengar ceritanya pasti akan merasa jijik dan akan menjauh. Tak terkecuali dengan Jimin saat pertama kali mengetahui tentang dosa ini. Siapapula yang mau berteman dengan seseorang yang tidur oleh ayah sendiri?

Pemuda berumur 22 tahun itu selalu memakai baju yang lebih besar dari ukuran yang sebetulnya. Semata-mata menghindari tatapan-tatapan menggunjing dari awam. Terkadang dia buat juga penampilannya acak-acakan seperti pemulung agar tidak diperhatikan orang lain. Atau kalau sedang iseng dia sengaja memakai pakaian yang menarik perhatian supaya dia semakin tenar.

Aneh kan, Taehyung tidak suka apabila seluruh pasang mata memperhatikannya. Tetapi dia sendiri adalah seorang asisten dosen yang suka menggantikan tuan dosen mengajar di kelas. Karena Taehyung mencoba untuk profesional dalam pekerjannya. Harus menjadi seseorang yang cerah serta menyenangkan. Walau dirinya bukan seseorang yang seperti itu.

Jimin juga tak bisa selalu berada disampingnya. Jimin masih kuliah, semester akhir pula. Ditambah sekarang dia punya gebetan yang katanya sangat sulit ditaklukan itu. Taehyung merasa sendiri. Terkadang dia khawatir, apakah nantinya dia akan menjadi perawan tua? Oh,bedanya dia sudah berkali-kali digagahi sampai kendor mungkin.

"Uang bulan ini akan aku transfer ke rekeningmu." membetulkan dasi serta memasang kembali jas cokelat tuanya. Setelah itu mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di meja pojok kasur. Melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu apartemen Taehyung bermaksud untuk kembali ke kantornya lagi. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang terkulai lemas di ranjang, termangu menatap punggung ayahnya keluar dari kamar apartemen.

Brakk

telah kembali menuju tempat kerjanya. Taehyung beralih menatap dirinya yang tengah berbaring di ranjang tanpa mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun. Lantas dia bangkit mendekati kaca besar yang terpampang di samping ranjang.

Taehyung memperhatikan tubuhnya. Badan ramping dengan pinggul agak lebar dan pinggang yang berbeda bentuk dari pria kebanyakan. Di bagian leher serta dadanya kini ditutupi oleh bercak-bercak kemerahan dan keunguan. Di bagian paha dalam juga terdapat beberapa bekas gigitan. Taehyung meraba corakan warna tersebut, tatapannya kosong. Jijik melihat tubuh seseorang yang tercermin di dalam kaca tersebut.

Dia melangkah menuju laci di sebelah kasur. Membuka dan mengambil sebuah silet kemudian mulai melakukan kebiasannya, menyayat pergelangan tangan kiri sampai darah menetes jatuh ke lantai. Tidak ada yang cukup peduli untuk menyadari tentang kebiasaan serta bekas-bekas sayatan yang ada di tangannya.

Taehyung sejak lama telah hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak ada yang bisa menyatukan kepingan tersebut. Bahkan dirinya sendiripun tidak mampu.

Kalian tenang saja. Taehyung tidak melakukan ini setiap hari kok. Hanya ketika ada yang 'mengunjunginya' baru dia akan menyayat pergelangan tangan sebagai wujud kemarahan dan ketidakberdayaan dirinya. Atau ketika dirinya benar-benar dilanda stress. Sebagai sedikit perwujudan sebagaimana ancainya dia dari fisik maupun mental.

Puas menyakiti diri sendiri, Taehyung mengambil kemeja sepanjang lutut yang tergeletak di lantai lantas mengenakannya. Mengambil bungkus rokok dari meja belajar kemudian melangkah mendekati balkon.

Merokok sehabis bercinta di pagi hari memanglah terasa begitu nikmat.

Taehyung cuek bebek. Terserah orang-orang mau berkata apa. Dirinya sudah cukup mengindahkan hujatan tetangga tentang dia. Pemuda itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan bebas, sedari tadi dilihat tetangga-tetangga khususnya ibu-ibu yang kerjanya ngerumpi dari bawah.

Dengan mengacungkan jari tengah, Taehyung melemparkan puntung rokoknya begitu saja kearah ibu-ibu yang sekarang tengah menatapnya sambil komat-kamit geleng-geleng kepala. Serasa telah dilantik menjadi komentator spesial kehidupan dari Kim Taehyung. Keduanya memang kurang ajar, tetapi Taehyung tidak akan menyenggol kalau tidak disenggol duluan.

Taehyung terkekeh. Lucu sekali mengingat ekspresi-ekspresi ibu-ibu tadi.

Berjalan mendekati meja belajar Taehyung menghela nafas. Mengambil tisu untuk mengelap darah yang sedari tadi mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya. Ponselnya berdering. Nama _'Jimin-ie'_ muncul di dalam layar. Taehyung mengangkat panggilan telepon.

"Selamat pagi Taetae! Maafkan aku tae, hari ini atau mungkin seterusnya aku tidak bisa menjemputmu lagi… Kau tahu apa?! Gebetanku setuju aku jemput setiap hari!" Taehyung diam. Harus berpura-pura menjadi sahabat yang baik.

"Ah,, benarkah? Selamat Jimin aku tahu sejak awal kau akan berhasil menaklukan hatinya."

"Heheh, kalau begitu sampai nanti ya.. aku akan bersiap untuk menjemputnya dulu. Daah." Jimin menutup teleponnya.

Apa-apaan dia, menelpon hanya untuk pamer tentang gebetan. Sialan Taehyung berteriak mengumpat beberapa kali. Kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kapan Jimin akan sadar kalau selama ini Taehyung menyukainya lebih dari sekadar sahabat?

Taehyung mendengus kasar. Mulai mengganti seprei kasurnya dengan yang baru. Setelahnya mengambil handuk dari gantungan kemudian pergi membilas diri.

Hari ini pukul sepuluh ada janji pertemuan dengan dosen untuk membicarakan skripsinya. Taehyung seperti biasa memilih untuk menggunakan kemeja atau kaus lengan panjang. Dia memilih menggunakan kaus hitam dan kemeja flannel berwarna hitam dan merah. Bawahannya ia balut dengan celana jeans robek-robek di bagian paha serta dengkulnya. Dan sepatu kasual merek _convert_ melengkapi busananya pagi ini.

Lagi-lagi memilih bersikap tak acuh kepada rona merah keunguan yang terdapat di lehernya. Sialan orang tua itu. Sudah menandai Taehyung di banyak tempat dalam waktu semalam.

Rokok sudah aman di saku, skripsi serta portofolio juga sudah aman di dalam tas ransel. Ekspresi wajah juga sudah oke. Saatnya Taehyung berangkat menuju kampus.

Satu puntung rokok dan satu cangkir kopi hitam sudah cukup untuk membuat perut Taehyung kenyang sampai siang. Kini dia dalam perjalanannya untuk membeli kopi di salah satu toko kopi yang dekat dengan apartemennya. Tetapi ini pertama kalinya Taehyung datang untuk beli kopi disana.

"Selamat pagi dan selamat datang.." sapa salah satu pegawai yang sedang mengelap meja berbahan kayu. Taehyung hanya mengangguk kemudian langsung pergi ke kasir.

" _Cappuccino_." Kata Taehyung singkat tanpa melihat _barista_ yang melayani sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam saku celananya.

"Baik hyung." Dahi Taehyung berkerut. Menengadah, terlihatlah si _barista_ ganteng yang katanya setiap hari selalu diberi nomor gadis cantik secara cuma-cuma, Jeon Jungkook dengan senyum menawannya menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang begitu hangat.

" _Aish_ , brengsek." Entah mengapa Jungkook tertawa mendengar makian yang diucapkan oleh Taehyung. Bagi Jungkook, Taehyung bak seorang bidadari yang jatuh dari langit. Yang memplesteri lukanya dengan _handsaplast_ bergambar kelinci. Seseorang yang tak akan memaki apalagi berkata kasar.

Mengapa Jungkook bisa yakin begitu? Pernah sekali saat kecil dulu Jungkook memaki dan berkata kasar mengatai seseorang dan terdengar oleh Taehyung. Esoknya Taehyung tidak mau bicara dengan Jungkook berhari-hari. Seperti anak jalanan katanya.

Sejak saat itu dan mungkin masih bertahan sampai saat ini Jungkook kapok tak mau melontarkan makian.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook aneh. Mungkin menganggapnya seorang _freak_ yang tertawa mendengar sebuah makian.

"Kau berubah sekali hyung.. aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi di kota ini.. padahal aku berencana untuk pulang saat liburan nanti." Jungkook sambil meracik jamuannya. Taehyung melengos terlihat tidak tertarik dengan basa-basi yang diucapkan Jungkook. Kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel serta _earphone_ -nya dari dalam saku tas. Memutar lagu kesukaannya untuk menenangkan rasa berdebar di dalam dada.

Tak bisa dipungkiri oleh Taehyung bahwa dia selalu gugup ketika bertemu dengan Jungkook untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Jantungnya selalu berdebar dengan kencang setiap melihat wajah cakep sang _barista_. Entah bagaimana dan makanan apa yang diberi oleh ayahnya Jungkook sehingga Jungkooknya yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang. Kemana Kookie-nya yang manis pergi? Mengapa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kelinci tinggi super macho dengan otot terbentuk dimana-mana?

Taehyung sudah membuat komitmen sejak kejadian malam itu untuk tidak melibatkan seorang anak sepolos Jeon Jungkook di dalam hidupnya lagi. Karena dia tahu, bahwa dirinya adalah sebuah masalah dan tidak pantas menerima Jungkook.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Suara dari luar tersamarkan oleh musik yang tengah disumbat di telinganya. Merasa ada yang aneh, Taehyung mematikan lagu serta melepasnya kemudian kembali menengadah. Pantas saja merasa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan, rupanya Jungkook sedang menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan sendu. _Cappucino_ panasnya masih dipegang oleh si _barista_.

"Hyung kau tahu? Aku begitu merindukanmu sampai-sampai aku-"

Taehyung tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi. Dadanya berdecit ngilu mendengar kata rindu.

Langsung ia rebut kopi itu dari tangan Jungkook, meninggalkan berapapun uang yang ada di dalam dompetnya kemudian melangkah pergi secepatnya dari sini. Kebetulan bis depan toko sedikit lagi sampai di halte. Taehyung langsung naik bis dan duduk di kursi paling belakang. Dari sudut matanya terlihat Jungkook yang menatap melalui jendela bis dari depan pintu toko kopi.

Taehyung tidak mau menangis lagi.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak merindukan Jungkook.

Taehyung tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung si tukang bohong melanjutkan perjalanan ke kampus sambil menyesap kopi panasnya lamat-lamat.

* * *

Jungkook terkenal sebagai pembolos dan seseorang yang malas sekolah. Maka dari itu, dia sering datang ke sekolah pukul 10 pagi saat bel istirahat. Biasanya gerbang sekolah dibuka saat jam istirahat. Setelah itu dia tinggal mengelak kalau dituduh baru datang sekolah. Bilangnya habis ada acara bersama keluarga ataupun ada kunjungan dokter.

Jungkook memang bukan seseorang yang berprestasi di bidang akademik. Melainkan dirinya cukup berprestasi dalam bidang olahraga, khususnya Taekwondo. Nilai akademiknya biasa-biasa saja. Bisa mencapai ketentuan minimum saja sudah sujud syukur. Datang ke sekolah hanya untuk dapat uang jajan dari ayah. Dan untuk berlatih Taekwondo setiap pulang sekolah.

Kerap kali dia membawa nama baik sekolah sampai ke tingkat internasional. Makanya, guru-guru tak benar-benar mengindahkan ketika melihat Jungkook yang baru masuk kedalam kelas.

Pakai seragam juga awut-awutan. Kemeja putih tidak disetrika, kedua telinga ditindik, pakai jas seragampun hanya diselampiri di pundak. Celana modelan pensil, dasi dipakai asal-asalan serta gesper punya Namjoon berbahan kulit dicurinya kemudian digunakan. Tak lupa sepatu _boots_ berbahan kulit hitam salah satu kesayangannya yang selalu dipakai setiap hari untuk sekolah.

Jangan lupakan tampang ganteng serta tubuh proporsionalnya. Gimana para wanita juga laki-laki tidak menyembahnya kalau seperti ini?

Sebetulnya bukan hanya Jungkook yang cuek saja melanggar peraturan. Melainkan siswa-siswi yang sudah kelas tiga banyak sekali yang berpakaian tidak sesuai peraturan. Rok dimini-minikan, kemeja diketatkan serta banyak lain halnya.

Bukan berarti dia terbebas dari omelan guru BK. Hanya saja karena jumlah pelanggarnya sudah banyak sekali, hampir seluruh siswa kelas tiga berpakaian begajulan, guru-guru bimbingan konseling hanya menggertaknya dengan ancaman panggilan orang tua maupun semata-mata omelan yang hanya membuat mulut berbusa saking bebalnya murid-murid kelas tiga.

Oh ya, Jungkook masuk ke sekolah negeri. Sempat ingin dimasukkan Namjoon ke sekolah swasta internasional. Tetapi Jungkooknya yang tidak mau karena bagi dia pendidikan dimanapun sama, jadi kalau ada yang lebih murah kenapa tidak.

(Padahal sebetulnya dia tidak mau karena gengsi tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris juga kosakata Inggrisnya yang hanya sederhana-sederhana saja.)

"Ah itu dia! Si bos baru saja datang.." seru seseorang dari meja kedua paling belakang. Jungkook berjalan dengan malas ke meja tempat duduknya. Menggantung tas kemudian duduk di kursinya.

Yugyeom, teman sekelasnya yang tadi berteriak menyambut kedatangan Jungkook memberinya satu kotak susu cokelat. Dia menyadari sesuatu dari raut muka Jungkook.

"Hei ada masalah apa, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" tanya Yugyeom penasaran.

"Bukankah wajahnya selalu seperti itu setiap hari?" sahut Mingyu yang duduk di samping meja Jungkook.

Jungkook menggaruk-garuk rambutnya frustasi. "Panjang ceritanya, nanti saja ya.. sekarang pinjamkan aku jaketmu itu dong. Aku ingin tidur." Yugyeom menoleh kearah Mingyu kemudian sama-sama mengedikkan bahunya. Yugyeom kemudian meminjamkan jaketnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak diatas meja.

Bel masuk berbunyi.

Jungkook baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya di atas meja. Mencoba untuk terlelap tetapi tidak jadi ketika seorang guru masuk membuat seluruh siswa menoleh kemudian berdesah kecewa. Pelajaran matematika sesaat lagi akan dimulai.

Jungkook ikutan mengeluh kesal. Kemudian memperhatikan ajaran gurunya meski tidak masuk ke otak sama sekali. Sedikit-sedikit sih. Tiba-tiba Mingyu, yang duduk beberapa senti di sebelah tempat duduknya memanggil.

"Oi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan noona? Apa baik-baik saja?" Jungkook melirik hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. Lantas menyeringai.

"Tentu hubunganku dengan dia berjalan mulus semulus wajahku."

"Hei sombong sekali kau.. apa kau sudah berhasil melakukan 'itu'?" Jungkook melotot. Gila kali ya pikirnya. Pacaran saja belum mana bisa masuk kedalam celananya.

"Kau gila ya? Aku saja belum menjadi pacarnya. Lagipula aku tidak akan melakukan itu kepadanya kalau noona tidak memintanya."

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk mencela. "Tunggu saja sampai kalian berdua mabuk, aku yakin past-" Mingyu kena cium benda yang biasa dipakai untuk menghapus papan tulis. Lantas mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil meringis.

"Kim Mingyu, sehabis pulang sekolah nanti bawakan seluruh tumpukan buku ini ke mejaku." Mingyu hanya bisa berseru _'siap pak.'_ Jungkook menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

Waktu berjalan cepat dan dilewati Jungkook dengan bercanda serta bersenang-senang bersama teman di kelas. Sekolah sebenarnya tak benar-benar menyiksa. Asal ada teman yang selalu disebelahmu pasti sekolah akan terasa menyenangkan.

Sekarang sudah pukul lima sore. Saatnya Jungkook dan kawan-kawan pulang ke rumah. Jungkook sudah janjian dengan Eunha untuk pulang bareng nanti naik bis. Mungkin akan makan malam bersama juga. Jadilah Jungkook sekarang menunggu di depan pintu gerbang universitas, bersender kepada dinding dengan susunan batu bata.

Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya dengan kaki yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Tak sabar melihat wajah cantik sang gebetan. Sudah lima belas menit dia menunggu. Lelah kegantengannya jadi santapan orang awam katanya dengan sombong.

"Kookie!" teriak seorang gadis. Itulah dia yang sedari tadi ditunggu, Eunha si gadis berambut sebahu dengan kaus putih krop serta kemeja biru, celana pendek yang berwarna senada dengan kausnya dan sepatu merek _fans_. Terlihat begitu manis sekali untuk ditatap.

Helaian rambutnya melonjak-lonjak karena gadis itu berlari kearah Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum lebar menangkap Eunha dengan senang hati. Si tukang kopi mendekap erat Eunha seolah-olah jika pelukannya terlepas Eunha akan jatuh ke jurang. Lebay memang. Namanya juga remaja yang sedang mabuk cinta.

Dibelakang menyusul Taehyung yang dengan santainya sedang mengorek-orek hidung, mencari upil yang sedang bermain petak umpet dengannya. Di bibir senantiasa terdapat rokok yang menyulut. Setelah dapat upilnya itu, ia peperkan ke dinding. Sehabis itu dia menghembuskan asap rokok yang memenuhi mulutnya.

Padahal waktu lalu Taehyung sudah berhasil untuk tidak merokok dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Namun karena terlalu stress dan banyak pikiran, dia kembali menyulut rokok. Taehyung berpikir untuk beralih dari merokok menjadi _vape_ alias rokok elektrik. Supaya lebih terlihat keren gitu pikirnya. Taehyung berpegang teguh dengan konsep; Lagipula diakhir nanti kita semua akan mati, bukan?

Disebelah Taehyung ada Hani, seorang senior Taehyung dan Eunha yang belum lulus juga karena terjebak dalam skripsi. Sebetulnya karena faktor pekerjaan juga sebagai seorang model, kuliahnya jadi terlantar selama dua tahun lebih. Dia memegang sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna pink, rokok elektrik.

Hani yang menghasut Taehyung agar beralih ke rokok elektrik sebetulnya.

Fesyen serta warna rambutnya nyentrik karena tidak suka disamai oleh orang lain. Hani salah satu teman dekat Taehyung selain Jimin dan Eunha. Wanita ini suka sekali merangkul Taehyung. Wataknya yang santai serta _easy going_ membuat dirinya mudah bergaul dengan yang lain.

Taehyung suka memaki, Hani juga suka. Taehyung tidak tahu malu dan tidak suka diatur, Hani juga begitu. Keduanya begitu klop satu sama lain. Banyak yang menyukai pasangan ini, terkenal dengan julukan _The Rebel Couple_. Pun nyatanya Hani menganggap Taehyung sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

Hani menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya.

Jungkook mengalihkan fokusnya kepada pasangan yang berada di belakangnya. Keduanya sudah tidak berpelukan lagi.

"Jungkook, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan senior serta teman dekatku juga, namanya Hani."

Hani yang tadinya asyik bergurau dengan Taehyung menoleh ketika namanya disebut. Taehyung pun juga begitu. Sebenarnya Taehyung sudah melihat ada Jungkook dari tadi. Tapi pura-pura tidak lihat dan melanjutkan gurauannya dengan Hani.

"Jadi kau si bocah itu ya, yang setiap hari diceritakan oleh Eunha? Boleh juga tampangmu," Hani menerima jabatan tangan Jungkook. Eunha menyenggol pinggang Hani dengan sikutnya. Malu karena diekspos. Jungkook tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Eeh aku tidak menyangka kau sukanya berondong-berondong gini ya.. apa sekarang om-om berduit sudah tidak menjadi trend lagi ya?" gurau Hani menoleh kearah Taehyung yang sedang menyesap tembakau dan memalingkan wajah. Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya. Menampakkan senyuman kotak ciri khasnya. Taehyung tak gampang tersinggung dengan kata om-om atau sebagainya, justru dia sering membuat lelucon dari kata tersebut.

Oh tidak ada kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan betapa rindunya Jungkook mendengar suara serta senyuman kotak khas tetangga manisnya dulu.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sendu. Ingin rasanya memeluk Taehyung saking kangennya. Mendekap dengan erat seolah tidak ada hari esok. Seolah Taehyung akan hilang begitu ia melepas pelukannya. Semua telah berubah. Taehyung yang saat ini berada di depan mata bukanlah hyungnya yang dulu ia kenal. Seperti bertemu dengan orang lain, padahal dulu benar-benar lengket bak gula dan semut.

Sulit bagi kedua maniknya untuk menatap hal lain setelah melihat bercak di leher hyungnya itu.

Eunha merasa pipinya memanas. Kemudian mencuri tatap kepada Jungkook. Berpikir Jungkook juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dia. Namun yang ada malahan Jungkook yang seperti terperangah melihat Taehyung yang tengah bergurau tentang om-om bersama Hani. Eunha menarik lengan kemeja Jungkook. Sedikit kecewa sebetulnya.

Dadanya kembali seperti disengat lebah.

Jungkook tersadar lantas menoleh kearah Eunha tersenyum.

"Kami pergi dulu, senang bertemu denganmu Hani-noona serta Taehyung-hyung.. sampai nanti ya." Kata terakhir Jungkook sebelum menggandeng tangan Eunha kemudian pergi melenggang meninggalkan pasangan yang satunya.

Hani mengangguk-angguk sambil melambaikan tangannya. Taehyung hanya diam menatap datar Jungkook.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi juga. Aku sudah lapar sekali Taee.." Hani kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Taehyung. Dibalas anggukan dengan Taehyung.

Kedua pasangan melangkah kearah yang berlawanan. Matahari pulang ke rumah dengan tenang seperti biasa. Menyisakan dua insan tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Taehyung mengolok diri sendiri. Menyesap batang rokok sampai habis.

 _Aku juga merindukanmu, bodoh._

* * *

Hai semuaaaa,

Aye aye sekarang home udah punya cover nii.. covernya gak nyambung sama isinya sebetulnya HHHH. Tapi saya suka sekali ngeliatnya soalnya dipenuhi warna biru... bagaimana pendapat kalian semuaa?

Hani mungkin satu-satunya idol perempuan yang saya idolakan, karena sifatnya yang nggak jaim tapi kalau sedang perform benar-benar memukau.

terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah memberi memberi semangat kepada saya.. rasa semangatnya sampai dengan selamat kepada saya kokk hehehe..

lalu senantiasa saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah mereview,favourite serta memfollow cerita inii. atau sekadar mampir membaca cerita ini dan yang menunggu cerita ini updatee (love) (love)

saya mencoba produktif karena sebentar lagi akan kembali disibukkan oleh rutinitas sehari-hari..

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnyaa..


	6. Chapter 6

_._

 _You're my sun, one and only in this world_ _  
_ _I bloom for you, but you make me thirsty_ _  
_ _It's too late, too late_ _  
_ _I can't live without you_ _  
_ _Even if 'm drying out, I try harder to reach you_

.  
 _Home?_

 _Chapter 6_

 _._

* * *

Kilauan cahaya matahari menerjang masuk kedalam kedua kelopak mata Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda bersurai cokelat tua itu mengerjap-erjapkan maniknya seraya menggeram kesal. Tubuh terasa pegal-pegal serta linu merambat terus-terusan ketika dia menggerakan lengan dan kakinya. Beruntung, hari ini hari sabtu. Tidak ada sekolah, yang ada _shift_ kerja nanti siang bersama dengan Hoseok.

Lara yang melanda tubuhnya 'semata-mata' diakibatkan oleh latihan Taekwondo kemarin yang dilakukan sampai malam. Jungkook tidak pernah merasa cukup walau sudah berkali-kali menyabet medali emas. Selalu ingin mendapat yang lebih-lebih.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari ranjang kemudian melakukan gerakan-gerakan ringan yang berhasil sedikit mengurangi rasa pegal di tubuhnya. Dia menghela nafas. Ingin sekali rasanya tidur dan bermalas-malasan di kasur sambil bermain ponsel. Namun apalah daya, hari ini ada pekerjaan yang menunggu serta ada satu hal penting yang ingin dia lakukan.

Jungkook menarik gagang pintu kemudian melangkah menuruni tangga. Pagi hari ini diawali Jungkook dengan mendengar serangkaian lenguhan yang terdengar dari dalam kamar tidur sang ayah. Ekspresi wajahnya tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Sudah biasa, jadi tak ada masalah.

Anak itu mengerti. Ayahnya stres bekerja. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, seks adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk melampiaskan tekanan hidup. Seorang gadis atau seorang laki-laki yang bisa membuat kemaluannya berdiri (Namjoon tak pernah lihat jenis kelamin, mau berbatang atau tidak yang penting dapat digunakan untuk menyalurkan rasa berahinya)

Nah untuk kali ini Namjoon membawa seorang perempuan bertubuh montok yang sudah dua minggu ini menjadi langganan. Jungkook memakan roti sambil mendengus ketika perempuan itu kembali mencumbu ayahnya yang tengah berdiri setengah telanjang di depan pintu rumah. Dia membuka kedua mata kemudian mengedipkan salah satunya kearah Jungkook.

Jungkook bergidik ngeri memalingkan wajahnya kepada sebuah televisi yang terletak agak jauh di hadapannya. Setelah dapat bayarannya, wanita itu keluar rumah sambil melakukan gerakan _kiss bye_. Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu menjijikan buat Jungkook.

Namjoon menguap dengan suara keras. Laki-laki yang akan berumur 35 tahun saat September nanti itu mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas. Mata Jungkook terus mengintili kemanapun ayahnya pergi. Yang diintili sadar kemudian menengok . Keduanya saling bertatapan. Jungkook menatap datar Namjoon juga begitu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon. Jungkook kembali membuang muka lantas terus memasukkan roti kedalam mulut sampai terisi penuh.

"Dasar anak aneh."

"Kau itu yang aneh."

Namjoon menoleh mendengar perkataan anak sematawayangnya. Botol plastik itu diremas karena saking kesalnya.

"Kau berani berkata seperti itu kepada ayah?"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi ayahku?"

"Dengar Jungkook, ini masih pagi jadi tolong jangan membuatku marah. Walau begini aku ini tetap ayahmu. Aku yang telah membesarkanmu."

"Ayahku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu kepada ibu." Kata terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Jungkook tampaknya begitu menyembilu di hati Namjoon. Dia menggertakkan giginya kesal dan frustasi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Kook? saat aku ingin menikah lagi kau tak mengizinkanku. Kau sudah besar Jungkook, kau seharusnya mengerti akupun butuh seseorang…" Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Berdiri beranjak dari sofa empuk yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Mulai melangkah menaiki tangga kembali ke kamar. Malas sekali mendengar ocehan Namjoon, terlalu _lebay_.

"Aku mengerti kok. Karena itu aku hanya ingin tinggal sendiri. Setelah itu kau bebas melakukan semuanya. Silahkan kau bawa para pekerja itu sepuasnya. Dan satu lagi aku tak pernah melarangmu untuk menikah. Mengaku saja kalau kau masih lajang, tak pernah menikah dan mempunyai anak. Lagipula kau selalu malu untuk mengakuiku dan ibu bukan?"

Dengan itu pertengkaran pagi ini selesai. Jungkook menang telak. Kalimatnya selalu mampu membuat Namjoon bungkam. Seolah seluruh argumentasi menguap seiring dengan perkataan Jungkook yang begitu menyayat.

Jungkook masih dengan ekspresi datar memutar kenop saluran air. Sedikit penat dalam relung hatinya terlepaskan. Kata-kata yang selalu ingin ia katakan kepada ayah akhirnya tersampaikan. Walau dengan cara yang kurang baik. Berkali-kali dia mengumpat saking kesalnya.

Anak itu kembali menghela nafas sambil berulang kali mengusap wajahnya. Dia merindukan ibu. Pun rindu dengan seseorang yang dulu suka merengkuhnya dikala rindu melanda dirinya. Seseorang yang suka sekali bermain serta membelai lembut surainya, membisikkan kata-kata yang akhirnya dapat membuatnya hanyut hingga terlelap. Sudah jelas dialah Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook sangat merindukan masa lalu. Masa dimana yang diketahuinya hanyalah bermain ke rumah tetangga sehabis pulang sekolah. Dimana yang dia tahu selalu ada Kim Taehyung si kutu buku yang menunggu di taman belakang acap kali dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Menyambut Jungkook dengan senyum hangat yang tak pernah ia dapat dari siapapun.

Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Begitulah curhatan dari Jeon Jungkook si anak SMA yang gagal move on serta merta menutup cerahnya pagi hari ini.

* * *

Jungkook mengetuk-etukkan telapak kakinya sembari menunggu Eunha keluar dari kampus. Menunggu di dekat pagar besar seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa pula banyak orang yang memandangi dirinya yang tengah bersandar pada dinding. Diiringi dengan pujian-pujian yang sudah biasa ia dengar setiap hari.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dan memeluknya. Si gadis berambut sebahu akhirnya keluar juga dari kampus. Jungkook tersenyum dan mengusap kepala gadis itu. Pipi Eunha merekah. Jungkook yang pertama menarik diri.

"Noona, apa temanmu yang rambutnya cokelat sudah pulang?" Eunha menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil menyuap es krim rasa vanila.

"Maksudmu Taehyung? kurasa dia sudah pulang tadi. Memangnya kenapa?" Jungkook mengangguk sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Nggak papa," Sekarang giliran Eunha yang mengagguk. Eunha menyodorkan satu suapan penuh es krim kepada Jungkook. Namun yang disuapi hanya menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum.

' _Cukup basa-basinya Jeon Jungkook!'_ pekik Jungkook dalam kepalanya.

"Uhm noona, apa kau bisa memberikanku alamat rumahnya? Kemarin dia membeli kopi di toko kemudian aku lupa mengembalikan kembaliannya." Keduanya menghentikan langkah. Eunha menoleh sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya. Bibirnya mengerucut tampak sedang berpikir.

"Oke. Apartemen Ridge lantai lima nom- ah bukankah lebih baik aku menemanimu Kook? Lagi pula aku tidak ada kerjaan sehabis ini." Tawar Eunha dengan riang.

"Ah tidak usah noona. Aku bisa sendiri, tolong lanjutkan."

"Apartemen Ridge lantai lima nomor tujuh." Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian berpura-pura melihat jam tangannya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima. Tak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk bersama dengan hyung kesayangannya itu, ia pun berakting terkejut.

"Astaga noona aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti malam aku ada jadwal latihan jadi aku pamit sekarang oke?!" Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sang gebetan, pemuda itu langsung mengacir menuju halte bis. Eunha ditinggal melongo di tengah trotoar jalan. Dirinya menghela nafas membuang sisa es krim bersamaan dengan tiket nonton film yang rencananya nanti akan digunakan untuk menghabiskan malam minggu bersama Jungkook pukul tujuh.

Ini dia hal penting yang sedari tadi sudah dinantikan oleh Jungkook. Berkunjung ke apartemen mantan tetangga sekali cinta pertamanya dulu.

Jungkook berdeham menggumamkan lagu kesukaan yang bergema memenuhi ruang bis.

Pikiran-pikiran menyenangkan terus muncul dalam kepalanya. Akankah nanti hyung-nya akan terkejut kemudian memerah? Apa nanti dia akan disambut dengan senyum hangatnya seperti dulu? Astaga kalau memikirkan itu Jungkook jadi tak bisa berhenti mengembangkan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Mungkin saja Taehyung hanya bersikap dingin padanya di kampus. Mungkin saja kalau dia datangi secara personal sikap Taehyung akan berubah kepadanya. Senyum manisnya berubah menjadi senyum kecut mengingat kelakuan judes Taehyung waktu lalu.

Jungkook menuruni tangga bis dengan hati cerah dan berharap banyak. Melangkah menuju bangunan berkelas menengah yang menjulang tinggi keatas tempat hunian ratusan orang yang berada tak jauh dari halte.

Mari sama-sama kita doakan Jungkook mendapat perlakuan yang baik oleh Taehyung.

Pemuda itu menyapa petugas sekuriti yang sedang berjaga. Petugas membalas ramah, membuat Jungkook semakin berfirasat baik saat ini. Kemudian dia berjalan dan menekan tombol lift, menunggu sebentar lalu masuk kedalamnya. Kembali menekan tombol yang memiliki simbol nomor lima.

Lorong apartemen sepi. Hanya ada Jungkook seorang yang sedang sibuk mencari pintu bernomor tujuh. Entah mengapa hatinya berdetak degan detakan yang tak semestinya. Entah terlalu senang atau terlalu gugup.

Akhirnya ketemu juga pintu bernomor tujuh. Sebelum mengetuk Jungkook sudah berdoa kemudian menghirup nafas dalam-dalam agar niatnya lancar.

Tok tok

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya nerfes. Sialan. Perasaan tadi sudah berlatih berkali-kali harus mengucap apa pertama kali. Dirasa tidak ada jawaban Jungkook kembali mengetuk pintu bercat hitam tersebut.

Tok tok

Lagi, pemuda itu mengetuk-etukkan kakinya tak sabar serta menggenggam tali _paperbag_ agak keras. Apa jangan-jangan Taehyung belum pulang?

Tok to-

Pintu akhirnya dibuka. Menampakkan setengah badan si empu yang terlihat awut-awutan dengan rokok terselip di kedua belah bibir ranumnya. Suraian cokelatnya berantakan, kacamata melorot, kantung mata hitam berlebih serta kaus hitam longgar selutut yang menggantung bebas menampakkan tulang selangka.

Kedua mata bulatnya mengerjap-erjap menerka siapa yang tengah berdiri mengunjunginya saat ini.

Oh begitu terkejutnya saat menyadari siapa pria dihadapannya ini. Kedua matanya mendelik menatap Jungkook yang tersenyum. Ditariklah kembali kepalanya itu masuk kedalam kamar. Kemudian balik membukanya lagi, kembali menongolkan kepalanya dan sosok itu masih tetap ada. Taehyung rasa ini bukanlah halusinasi karena terlalu banyak menenggak kafein serta nikotin.

Dengan kata umpatan Taehyung menggambil puntung tembakau tersebut menggunakan kedua jarinya.

"Mau apa kesini?" Perkatannya tak perlu banyak cincong, singkat lugas dan mudah dimengerti.

"Mau bertemu dengan hyung," Jungkook dengan senyuman bodoh (Taehyung berpendapat seperti itu) menampakkan gigi kelincinya. Taehyung menatap datar. Padahal dalam dada, hatinya sudah berdebar tak karuan. Bak tahanan penjara yang ingin keluar dari dalam jeruji besi.

Sekuat hati ia menahan seluruh emosi yang dirasakannya saat ini. Entah itu rasa senang, bingung, marah, dan lain sebagainya. Berusaha tetap bersikap dingin dan berwajah seperti papan penggilasan.

"Aku tak ada waktu. Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi," Taehyung menutup kembali pintunya. Namun dengan gesit pintu tersebut ditahan oleh Jungkook dengan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu boots hitam kulit favorit sepanjang masa.

Tiba-tiba terjadi acara tarik tambang dadakan.

Taehyung kembali melotot garang sambil menarik gagang pintu berulang kali. Dibalas wajah sok galak Jungkook yang pula menarik gagang pintu yang satunya lagi lebih kuat.

"Sebentar saja hyung kumohon.." Taehyung berdecak kesal. Puntung rokok itu ia lempar kearah tong sampah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya ia berdiri. Saat ini Taehyung menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Jungkook datar.

"Apa maumu?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Aku mau bermain…?" Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ada waktu untuk omong kosongmu." Taehyung menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kembali menarik gagang pintu. Lagi-lagi Jungkook cekatan menaha pintu dengan tangannya.

"Hyung tunggu dulu! Aku serius kali ini, a-aku ingin mengembalikan uangmu yang kelebihan." Taehyung berhenti. Jungkook juga berhenti. Pemuda yang berpakaian gelap menengadahkan tangan kanan serta menyodorkannya kedepan Jungkook.

"Tak bisakah kau mengajakku masuk kedalam dulu? Sedari tadi kita sudah buat keributan tahu.." Jungkook tersenyum sambil mengangkat dan mengayunkan bingkisan yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

Taehyung membuka pintunya dan berjalan memasuki kamar. Tandanya Jungkook sudah mendapat akses masuk. Jungkook dengan senyum sumringah melepas sepatu dan menaruh rapih di pinggir pintu.

Jadilah sekarang Taehyung dan Jungkook yang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan dua potong kue ditengah meja. Taehyung masih berekspresi datar sedatar panci penggorengan. Bertolak belakang dengan Jungkook yang sudah seperti kelinci hiperaktif.

Mata jelalatan melihat sekeliling. Kedua kakinya tak bisa diam, terus digoyangkan maju mundur. Terlalu berbunga-bunga.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari kamar Taehyung sejujurnya. Sama seperti kamar pada umumnya. Namun Jungkook tak menyangka apartemen Taehyung sebegini besarnya.

"Hyung apa hyung tinggal sendiri?" Taehyung menumpukkan kepala diatas telapak tangannya sambil menyuap sepotong kue oleh-oleh dari Jungkook. Kemudian mengangguk pelan. Tatapan Jungkook kini disedot seluruhnya oleh keberadaan Taehyung. Poni yang jatuh begitu saja kemudian pipi gembil yang sibuk mengunyah manisan serta tahi lalat yang selalu ada di pucuk hidung Taehyung. Dan juga jangan lupakan kaus hitam yang menampakkan bahu kanan serta tulang selangka Taehyung.

Aduhai pemandangan yang sungguh membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak tak karuan.

Jungkook gemas sekali. Ingin sekali rasanya memanjakan paras manis tersebut dengan kecupan-kecupan diseluruh bagian wajah. Namun apalah daya, sepertinya keinginan tersebut harus tertahan atau ditahan untuk sementara waktu. Untuk berbicara saja susahnya minta ampun apalagi untuk bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya.

Bisa-bisa tampang gantengnya habis digaplok oleh Taehyung.

Tak sadar satu potong kue sudah habis dilahap oleh Taehyung. Dirinya tak menyadari bahwa ternyata dia sebegitu lapar. Taehyung mendongak mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring. Dihadapkan dengan Jungkook yang juga menumpukan kepalanya pada satu tangan dan menatap dengan hangat.

Jungkook menyadari ada sedikit krim di sudut bibir Taehyung. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kemudian menyeka krim tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya. Sehabis dia mendapatkan krim itu ia melahapnya dengan senyum. Klise, jelas.

Taehyung melongo. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Apaan si."

Taehyung berdiri diiringi decitan kaki kursi yang cukup keras. Mengangkat piring kotornya dan berangkat menuju dapur. Sialan, umpatnya. Taehyung kini belagak mencuci piring sekalian menggosok-gosok bibir dan daerah sekitarnya dengan air.

Jungkook berhasil membuat pipinya memerah sempurna. Beruntung sekali Jungkook dapat melihat wajah merahnya Taehyung sesaat sebelum ia membuang wajah. Seringai kemenanganpun muncul di wajah Jungkook.

Setelah menenangkan hati serta menenangkan pipinya yang panas, Taehyung kembali ke meja makan.

Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya lima tahun tersebut masih saja memasang senyum brengsek (terlihat seperti itu bagi Taehyung) di wajahnya.

"Mana uangku?" Taehyung masih berusaha tak menampakkan emosi. Jungkook merogoh saku celana belakang dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dalamnya kemudian menyodorkan ke Taehyung.

Taehyung mendengus dan menerima uang tersebut. Ia melirik jam dinding yang tengah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan.

"Aku mau kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanku."

"Silahkan."

"Apanya yang silahkan sih?! Maksudku aku ingin kau pergi pulang." Jungkook menaikkan kedua alisnya. Taehyung kembali melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Tidak mau, aku masih ingin disini.." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Belagak sok imut supaya Taehyung mengizinkannya untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi. Seperti dulu yang selalu ia lakukan dan trik ini selalu berhasil saat zaman dahulu.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus pergi atau aku akan dimarahi oleh dosenku karena telat mengumpulkan tugas." Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya. Memalingkan wajah kearah pintu transparan menuju balkon. Dari tempat Taehyung berdiri dapat terlihat bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit yang berkilauan.

Helaan nafas kembali terlepas dari bibir Jungkook.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi setelah kau memberikan nomor ponselmu."

"Kenapa pula aku harus memberikanmu nomor teleponku.." Taehyung balik menatap Jungkook masih dengan tautan yang nampak di dahinya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Manis sekali.

"Karena aku Jungkook." Jungkook sambil kembali memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Taehyung mengernyitkan kedua matanya. Agak jijik sebetulnya. Namun akhirnya menghela nafas mengalah.

"Mana ponselmu." Dengan semangat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana dan memberikannya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung cepat saja mengetikkan nomor ponselnya dan kembali memberikannya kepada Jungkook.

"Nih sudah kan?" Tak lupa Jungkook mengeceknya terlebih dahulu di daftar kontaknya. Terdapat nama Taehyung disana. Jungkook kembali mengulas senyum.

"Oke bos, aku pulang yaa." katanya riang sambil memakai kembali kedua sepatu bootsnya. Meski dalam hati tak ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Yang lebih tua hanya berdeham meng-iyakan.

Taehyung mengantar Jungkook ke depan pintu apartemen.

"Dada hyung, kurangi merokok, besok aku kesini lag-" Taehyung buru-buru menutup pintunya. Menyisakan Jungkook yang masih mengatupkan kedua bibirnya belum selesai berbicara dan tangan yang melambai di udara.

Lalu anak itu mengedikkan bahunya dan senyam-senyum menuju lift sambil menatap kontak bertuliskan _'Taeyung'_. Kurang H karena terburu-buru.

Taehyung masih berdiri di belakang pintu apartemen. Mencerna dan mengulang segala yang barusan terjadi. Lama-kelamaan dirinya merosot hingga terduduk di lantai. Menampar pipinya berkali-kali. Kedua pipi kembali sewarna merah tomat. Sambil berpikir betapa gilanya dia tadi.

Pemuda berparas manis tersebut meniupkan poninya berkali-kali. Kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang. Masih dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi gembilnya. Kalau menuju ranjang pasti dia melewati sebuah kaca besar. Taehyung singgah sebentar di hadapannya.

Suara pekikan terdengar dari dalam kamar Taehyung.

Astaga naga.

Sedari tadi ia berpenampilan seperti ini?!

Kaus hitam selututnya ia tarik perlahan-lahan. Lututnya mulai terlihat kemudian paha lalu paha bagian tengah lalu sampailah kepada bagian "kebesarannya" (meski tak besar-besar amat sih)

Seluruh wajah Taehyung merah sempurna sampai ke telinga.

Apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai-sampai memakai pakaian longgar selutut dan tidak mengerangkeng bagian kemaluannya dengan apa-apa?

Kemudian ia melotot setelah menyadari sesuatu. Apakah sedari tadi ia melakukan gerakan menungging? Barangkali mengambil barang jatuh gitu. Apakah sedari tadi sebetulnya alasan Jungkook tidak mau pulang karena ia terlalu asyik memandang pemandang dua bongkahan sintal yang menempel di bagian bawahnya?

Astaga dia sudah gila pikirnya. Dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang terus mengiang di kepalanya serta masih dengan pipi yang merona, Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal di kasur. Agaknya dia harus menunggu beberapa saat agar jantungnya kembali berdetak normal seperti biasa.

Di sisi lain Jungkook telah kembali menekan tombol bersimbol panah kebawah kemudian masuk setelah beberapa detik menunggu. Senyum di wajahnya memudar dengan helaan yang mengikut serta dibelakangnya. Jungkook berangkat menuju tempatnya biasa berlatih menaiki bis.

Saat ini bisa disimpulkan bahwa keduanya telah sejenak untuk tidak membicarakan kenangan-kenangan buruk saat dulu. Khususnya kejadian malam itu. Jungkook memilih untuk diam dan menunggu waktu yang cocok untuk meminta atau menjelaskan tentang waktu itu.

Taehyungpun begitu. Sedari dulu ia selalu bersumpah untuk tak membawa Jungkook kembali kedalam hidupnya. Namun apalah daya, rencana tak selalu berjalan dengan mulus bukan? Taehyung tak bisa menolak mantan tetangganya itu terus-terusan, contohnya seperti hari ini.

Mau seberapa keras Taehyung mencoba tetap saja, hanya Jungkook yang bisa melelehkan hati Taehyung yang sudah lama mengeras dan membantu.

Yah setidaknya malam ini baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Meski akan lebih nyenyak lagi keduanya saling mendekap satu sama lain dalam balutan kemul.

Jungkook menguap. Keadaan dalam bis sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pasang orang yang juga sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Senyum manis kembali terulas di paras rupawan si remaja SMA. Dirinya begitu semangat menanti ketika ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Taehyung.

.

' _Kemana aku harus pergi pulang Taehyung?,_

 _sedangkan aku baru saja pergi meninggalkanmu.'_

 _._

* * *

Haloo semua,

maaf sekali baru update sekarang.. karena baru dapat waktu senggang dan juga cahaya ilahi (alias ide) untuk melanjutkan cerita.

semoga teman-teman suka yaa dengan chapter ini..

terima kasih yang sudah setia menungguu, memposting review, memberikan favourite,follow dan suka dengan cerita inii

sampai jumpa lagii di chapter selanjutnyaa (love) (love)


	7. Chapter 7

.

 _When you love someone so much that it overflows_  
 _It's so amazing_  
 _Because this is how it is_

 _Home?_

 _Chapter 7_

 _._

* * *

Taehyung mulai menghisap puntung rokok untuk yang kedua kalinya. Merokok di atap gedung kampus sebetulnya dilarang. Tetapi bagi dia, peraturan itu boleh dilarang selagi tak ketahuan. Lelaki itu menyesap batangan tembakau dengan nikmat sampai menutup rapat kedua bola mata.

Menyesap sampai asap abu memenuhi rongga mulut hingga paru-paru. Tak menghiraukan bahaya yang akan timbul dikemudian hari. Lagipula memang dirinya sudah lelah hidup dengan runyam. Kerap berharap kepada Tuhan agar diambil saja nyawanya sekalian. Haah, andai saja mencabut roh semudah menghembuskan abu.

Hari ini hari Senin. Hari yang paling dibenci oleh mayoritas manusia di muka bumi. Api beserta abu sudah hampir melahap habis dedaunan tembakau kering. Taehyung buang puntung sisa kedalam tong sampah sambil membuat langkahnya menuruni tangga.

Begitu sampai di lantai dasar, Taehyung mendapati Jimin yang sedang tersenyum riang berdampingan dengan seseorang berkepala pirang pun berkulit pucat. Ekspresi wajah orang tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan rupa Jimin yang begitu sumringah membawa tumpukkan berkas yang diyakini bukanlah miliknya. Melainkan milik pria berambut pirang tersebut yang kini masih berwajah datar walau Jimin terus menggodanya.

Taehyung awalnya tidak mau mengganggu dua sejoli ini. Namun apalah daya, bukan Taehyung namanya kalau tidak ceroboh. Anak itu, saking fokusnya menatap kedua mempelai, tak sadar menabrak sebuah tong sampah berbahan besi yang tentu ketika jatuh memberikan efek suara melengking.

Sekarang Taehyung mendapati dirinya duduk di kursi belakang mobil Jimin, dengan pria yang diketahui bernama Min Yoongi duduk di kursi depan sebelah Jimin. Taehyung menatap datar sedikit sirik ketika sahabatnya itu kembali mengajak ngobrol atau kembali menggoda si pirang (Taehyung masih tidak sudi menyebut nama seseorang yang sudah merebut Jimin). Si pirang lagi-lagi tidak ada reaksi, hanya diam menatap jalanan di depan.

Taehyung sebal sekali saat diajaki Jimin untuk makan siang bersama dengan si pirang itu. Sebal kepada dirinya sendiri karena tak pernah bisa menolak ajakan dari Jimin. Apalagi mengajak duduk bareng dengan seseorang yang notabene saingan beratnya. Akhirnya Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan Jimin. Tentu dengan bibir monyong sebagai wujud kejengkelannya.

Tiba di restoran cepat saji pilihan Yoongi, Jimin meninggalkan Taehyung dan gebetannya duduk berdua di meja selagi dia memesan makanan. Yoongi memilih untuk bermain dengan ponsel sedangkan Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama tetapi sambil melirik-lirik kearah saingannya yang duduk berseberangan. Dalam hati berpikir apa yang membuat Jimin memilih orang ini ketimbang dia.

Tentu saja Yoongi merasa terganggu oleh kedua manik yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ada masalah apa?" Yoongi masih tak memalingkan manik bulatnya dari layar ponsel. Taehyung sedikit mengedikkan bahu karena terkejut dengan suara rendah berbanding terbalik dengan wajah imutnya. Kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak mau memperpanjang.

Taehyung sebetulnya sudah mengadakan riset besar-besaran tentang laki-laki bersurai pirang ini. Semenjak Jimin-nya 'direbut' secara tak langsung oleh Min Yoongi ini. Menyita waktu hingga perhatian Jimin kepadanya.

Min Yoongi itu senior dari jurusan musik. Yang gemarnya bersemayam duduk sendiri didepan piano cokelat milik klub opera. Orang-orang melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang sulit didekati. Entah itu karena wajah pucat tak berekspresinya atau karena kemampuannya untuk menciptakan lagu dan musik yang begitu hebat. Mereka menganggap Yoongi itu terlalu tinggi dan begitu jauh.

Berdasarkan desas-desus yang terdengar, Min Yoongi itu tidak punya hati. Seseorang yang suka melarutkan diri sendiri ke dalam kesendirian. Kata-kata ketus dan singkat selalu keluar dari dalam mulut bonekanya. Pun tak pernah terlihat berduaan bersama seseorang kecuali Park Jimin.

Entah sudah beragam macam jurus dan mantra yang Jimin lakukan untuk dapat sedikit meluluhkan hati sang pujaan.

Pemuda berkepala cokelat hanya diam menatap _burger_ keju kesenangannya yang baru digigit beberapa kali. Sesekali beralih menatap Jimin yang tersenyum sambil memperhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik Yoongi. Dia memposisikan kepala pada telapak tangan kiri, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah _burger_ -nya.

Taehyung selalu berpikir jampi macam apa yang telah dilakukan Yoongi untuk memikat Jimin. Mengapa Jimin tampak begitu jatuh cinta kepada pria yang bagi Taehyung terlihat biasa saja. Sifat dan perilakunya juga tak dikenal baik. Lalu apa? Apa yang membuat posisinya tersingkir dari hati Park Jimin?

Pemuda yang tak kalah manisnya ini tersenyum kecut lantas menyesap pipet minuman bersoda. Menenggak pahit-pahit seluruh emosinya. Hati dan dadanya sesak. Melihat Jimin yang terlalu berusaha keras namun tak dihargai. Mendengar curhatan seseorang yang ia sukai selama belasan tahun, tentang bagaimana dia hampir gagal setiap hari mendekati sang senior.

"Uh, kurasa aku harus segera pergi." Taehyung sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas pundak berbahan kanvas.

"Kemana Tae? Bukankah kau bilang hari ini kau tidak ada kegiatan?" Jimin menatap Taehyung sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku baru ingat ada janji dengan dosen sebentar lagi. Jadi aku harus pergi." Taehyung bersiap melangkah pergi meninggalkan keduanya setelah Jimin mengangguk mengerti. Tak lupa disertai senyuman dan mengatakan _'Jangan terlalu lelah Tae..'_

Taehyung menggangguk. Sekarang ia butuh rokok.

Dia berjalan sejauh mungkin dari restoran tersebut. Entahlah, sepanjang jalan pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Sehingga tak sadar sekarang dirinya telah sampai di distrik yang tak begitu ia kenali. Sampai ia memtuskan untuk istirahat duduk sejenak di taman setempat.

Taehyung duduk sendiri di bangku taman. Disekelilingnya pun sepi dan lengang. Hanya beberapa orang lewat mengajak hewan peliharaan jalan-jalan atau anak-anak sibuk berlarian dengan ibunya yang mengintili dari belakang.

Mulailah ia mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dari saku belakang celana. Mengambil satu batang rokok filter dengan campuran mentol. Kembali menyulutnya didalam mulut. Pun kembali menyesapnya dengan khidmat. Seperti seluruh keluh kesahnya ikut terbakar berubah menjadi gas berwarna kelabu menyesakkan.

Dia melakukan gerakan repetitif itu dengan tatapan kosong mengarah kearah perosotan merah tempat bermain anak-anak diseberang tempatnya duduk.

Kepala hitam disusul oleh kepala-kepala lainnya samar-samar terlihat dari kejauhan. Dua yang paling depan pakai kemeja putih khas anak sekolahan asal-asalan. Celana panjang hitam agak sempit mengatung menunjukkan mata kaki. Dan sepatu pantofel hitam tanpa kaus kaki serta tas ransel kempes tanda tak berisi.

Yang paling belakang, surainya cokelat tua poni dibelah tengah. Lagaknya congkak sengaja dibuat-buat agar menarik perhatian khalayak sekitar. Khususnya kaum hawa. Pakaian dan tampilannya tak jauh berbeda dengan kedua anak tadi. Hanya saja ia memakai jaket abu-abu. Tercetak dengan ukuran besar, "Taekwondo" beserta _Hangul_ dan bendera korea.

Tentu saja penampilan ketiga anak ini menyedot cukup banyak perhatian pasang mata.

Termasuk pula dengan Taehyung yang sekarang menyipitkan kedua mata berusaha melihat siapa anak-anak tersebut. Namun apalah daya kedua matanya sudah terlalu lelah, tak memakai kontak lensa lagi. Kacamata pun tertinggal di meja belajar. Ia memilih tak ambil pusing dan kembali melanjutkan menyesap rokok.

"Tae-hyung!" Firasatnya benar. Jungkook sedang berlari mendekati dirinya. Taehyung berdecak kesal tak menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil.

Jungkook tanpa perintah apa-apa langsung mendudukkan pantatnya tepat disebelah Taehyung. Taehyung masih tak acuh terus mengeluarkan asap dari dalam mulut.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu siang bolong seperti ini.."

Taehyung diam tak bergeming. Bertindak seolah-olah Jungkook tidak ada disebelahnya.

Tak mendapat respon apapun, Jungkook menoleh. Mengamati baik-baik fitur wajah dari hyung-nya tersebut dari samping. Bagaimana seluruh bagian wajahnya tampak begitu halus dan lembut meski ia meyakini bahwa pola hidup yang dijalani tak sehat.

Saat sepoian angin dirasa terlalu mengusik, Jungkook memalingkan wajah. Beralih menatap langit diatas. Sama halnya dengan pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya dengan rokok menyeling di kedua belah bibir.

Tiba-tiba yang lebih muda tertawa. Sontak dibalas lirikan tajam oleh yang disampingnya.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan sesuatu. Hyung, apa hyung ingat? Dulu aku pernah mencoba kabur dari rumah dengan cara memanjat pohon. Kemudian aku terjatuh tepat di halaman belakang rumahmu."

Taehyung membatu. Kedua maniknya menatap lurus kearah perosotan merah yang tengah dinaiki oleh seorang bocah berumur kisaran lima sampai enam tahun.

"Lalu setelah itu, kau datang menghampiriku karena merasa terusik dengan gerakan grasak-grusuk yang aku keluarkan." Jungkook tersenyum manis, kedua maniknya sama menatap seorang bocah laki-laki tersebut yang kini sudah ditemani oleh bocah laki-laki juga tetapi terlihat agak lebih tinggi. Keduanya tersenyum senang sambil bergandeng tangan.

Tentu saja Taehyung tak akan pernah lupa. Tentang pertemuan awalnya dengan tetangga manis berwajah kelinci. Tentang awal permulaan dari segala cerita yang telah lalu namun selalu membekas di hati. Dada kembali terasa sempit nan kelu. Ia tak pernah menginginkan jadi seperti ini akhirnya.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin berceloteh tentang yang lalu, lebih baik pergi saja." Taehyung kembali menengadah menghadap langit dengan tatapan sayu. Hembusan abu kembali ia keluarkan dari dalam bibir ranumnya.

Jungkook selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sebetulnya selama ini, Taehyung membenci dirinya atau membenci kenangan yang lalu? Mengapa mantan tetangganya itu selalu tak mau membahas tentang kenangan (yang bagi Jungkook) manis itu? Mengapa dan selalu saja mengapa.

Apa ini semua gara-gara malam laknat itu?

Jungkook kembali menoleh. Hanya ada satu hal yang terpikir dalam benaknya.

Jungkook hanya ingin menarik Taehyung kedalam dekapan erat-erat. Dan tak pernah melepaskannya lagi.

Belum sempat ia melakukan hal itu, namanya terlebih dahulu dipanggil oleh kawannya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Sebentar lagi latihan rutinnya akan segera dimulai. Dengan berat hati, Jungkook mengangkat bokongnya.

"Nanti malam aku boleh main ya?" seru Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung yang masih membuang wajahnya ke arah sebaliknya. Ia tersenyum kecut lagi tak mendapat respon dari sang empu. Kemudian memutar tubuh berjalan mendekati teman-teman.

"Aku bilang tidakpun kau akan tetap datang." Langkahnya terhenti sebentar. Lantas kembali ia lanjutkan perjalanannya sambil mengulum senyum. Tak sabar menunggu nanti malam. Ketiga temannya menganggap Jungkook sedang kumat karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Taehyung membuang puntung rokok kedalam tong besi yang terletak disampingnya. Kemudian kembali duduk diatas bangku taman berbahan kayu. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Sesaat setelahnya, ponsel terdengar berdering.

Tertulis, Hani.

"Nanti malam aku minum di rumahmu.. tenang saja kali ini aku yang traktir ok? Jadi aku tak terima segala macam bentuk penolak-."

Taehyung menutup panggilan.

* * *

Waktu terus berlalu. Matahari telah pergi beranjak kembali pulang ke rumah. Tetapi kampus tak pernah sepi hingga nanti malam. Masih banyak mahasiswa dan siswi yang datang silih berganti sehubung dengan kuliah jam terakhir sampai nanti pukul tujuh.

Beda halnya dengan Taehyung. Sekarang ia sudah terbaring malas-malasan di atas kasur, seperti biasa hanya menggunakan kaus oblong longgar putih selutut dan celana mini hitam. Karena sebetulnya ia telah menyelesaikan seluruh kuliahnya untuk hari ini sedari tadi siang.

Ting tong!

Bel dipencet. Tanda seseorang datang berkunjung.

Taehyung tergopoh-gopoh berjalan untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Yang sudah pasti menampakkan seorang wanita berkepala ungu dengan singlet hitam,jaket kulit serta celana panjang ketat pun berwarna senada. Di tangan kanannya terdapat satu boks ayam goreng. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya menggenggam plastik belanjaan berisi botol dan kaleng minuman keras.

Tanpa aba-aba wanita ini langsung menyerobot masuk dan melepas sepatu boots hitam dari kedua kaki dengan asal.

Hani dengan cengiran di wajah menaruh seluruh barang belanjaannya diatas meja kopi yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang. Taehyung, tentu setelah merapikan sepatu Hani, menyusul dari belakang.

"Taehyung-ah! Lihat, hari ini noona bawa ayam goreng kesukaanmu." Taehyung duduk disebelah gadis cantik ini. Wajahnya cemberut dan murung. Hani menoleh, merasa ada yang tak beres dengan adiknya ini.

Gadis itu meraih kedua pipi gembul Taehyung. Kemudian berbicara,

"Ada apa Tae? Kau tidak suka? Mau noona pesankan yang lain? Atau hari ini kita minum sambil menonton anime titan-" Taehyung menggeleng. Menolehkan wajahnya untuk melirik ayam goreng yang sedari tadi sudah menguar dengan lezat. Kemudian mengambil bagian dari ayam tersebut dan melahapnya.

Hani memilih untuk tak melanjutkan pembicaraan tersebut. Toh nantinya ia akan mengaku dengan sendirinya karena alkohol.

Keduanya berbicara dan tertawa diselingi oleh ayam dan alkohol sampai larut malam.

Di sisi lain, Jungkook sedang sibuk mengeringkan surai cokelatnya sehabis membilas diri setelah latihan.

Dia menaruh kembali handuk yang telah ia kenakan ke dalam loker. Mengambil kaus hitam dan _sweatpants_ abu-abu dari dalam kemudian ia kenakan. Tak lupa sebelum menutup pintu loker, ia menyemprotkan parfum favorit di area sekitaran leher dan ketiak. Lantas beralih kembali menggendong tas ransel yang kini isinya hanya pakaian kotor.

Setelah berpamitan dengan rekan dan guru, Jungkook keluar _Do-jang_ dengan hati senang.

Sepanjang perjalanan senyum terus mengambang di wajah. Begitu menantikan waktu-waktu yang akan ia habiskan dengan Tae-hyung kesayangannya itu. Hatinya dipenuhi harapan, agar sedikit saja hubungan antara dia dengan Taehyung dapat membaik. Walau hanya sedikit.

Masih dengan senyum sumringah, Jungkook menuruni tangga bus. Tentu dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya itu, pemuda ini tambah menarik perhatian dari khalayak sekitar. Lagipula siapa yang tak mau cuci mata secara cuma-cuma di tengah malam begini?

Jungkook menyapa sekuriti di depan kemudian menekan tombol lift.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, akhirnya sampai juga di depan pintu apartemen Kim Taehyung.

Sebelum mengetuk, tak lupa Jungkook rapih-rapih sejenak. Menata ulang rambut sampai meluruskan kaus yang sedikit mengkerut. Setelahnya ia berdeham mengecek suara. Dan ting tong! Bel telah ditekan.

Jantung hati seperti biasa berdetak dengan detakan yang tak semestinya. Semakin lama ia menunggu, semakin kencang pula detakannya. Ia mengetuk-etukkan kaki tak sabaran.

Satu menit dua menit tak dibukakan, Jungkook kembali menekan tombol bel.

Masih tidak mendengar adanya tanda-tanda pintu akan dibukakan, Jungkook agak jengkel. Kemudian menekan tombol bel tersebut berkali-kali. Mungkin saja hyungnya itu memakai _headset_ menyetel lagu terlampau keras. Atau bisa saja ia ketiduran-

Pintu terbuka.

Tetapi sosok bukanlah sosok yang dinantinya yang terlihat. Melainkan sesosok wanita berkepala ungu yang menatap Jungkook dengan sorotan malas.

"Kenapa?" Hani bertanya dengan nada jengkel.

"Ini apartemennya Kim Taehyung 'kan?"

"Ya betul, lalu perlu apa? Kau ini pacarnya Eunha kan?" Manik Jungkook agak membulat mendengar perkataan wanita di hadapannya ini. Lantas menggaruk tengkuk sebagai pelampiasannya.

"Uh, kami belum pacaran..? Kurasa.." Hani mengedikkan bahu tak mau mencampuri urusan.

"Terus ada apa datang kesini? Eunha tidak ikut minum bersama kami malam ini." Jungkook melirik ke sembarang arah. Sedikit tergagu memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

"A-aku ada urusan dengan Taehyung-hyung..?" Lontarnya tak yakin. Hani mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Taehyung tak bisa ditemui sekarang. Kalau kau mau-" Perkataannya terpotong karena namanya dipanggil dari dalam apartemen. Hani langsung berbalik meninggalkan Jungkook dan membiarkan pintu terbuka menganga lebar.

Jungkook menganggap ini sebagai tanda bahwa Hani mengizinkannya masuk.

Begitu masuk ke dalam, Jungkook disuguhkan pemandangan yang tak mengenakkan mata dan hati.

Terlihat Taehyung yang sedang memeluk erat pinggang ramping Hani. Mengistirahatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher wanita tersebut. Dengan Hani yang terlihat pasrah terduduk sambil menyisir untaian lembut milik Taehyung.

Hani menyadari keberadaan Jungkook yang tengah mematung di depan pintu masuk.

"Ini maksud perkataanku tadi. Taehyung sedang mabuk. Dan ketika ia sedang mabuk, dia akan berubah menjadi koala. Benar-benar menempel manja seperti ini." Jungkook mengangguk singkat. Masih berdiri di depan pintu, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Duduk saja Jungkook. Tak perlu canggung seperti itu." Hani menepuk lahan kosong di sampingnya. Jungkook menurut dan melangkah untuk duduk di samping Hani.

Wanita itu kembali menenggak alkohol yang tersisa dari dalam botol sampai habis. Jungkook hanya bisa mengernyitkan wajahnya akibat bau khas alkohol yang begitu menyengat menyerang indera penciuman. Hani menyodorkan sekaleng bir kearah Jungkook. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu cepat menolak ajakan Hani untuk minum bersama.

Disambut gelakan tawa oleh wanita nyentrik tersebut.

"Astaga kaku sekali kau ini Kookie.. aku waktu seumuran kau, sudah berani menenggak tiga kaleng dalam satu waktu, kau tahu?" Hani sesekali mengelus pipi gempal Taehyung dengan senyum terpoles di wajahnya. Diam sejenak mengisi ruang diantara ketiganya.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Taehyung." Jungkook kembali membulat. Ia menoleh menatap wajah jelita Hani yang tengah tersenyum sambil terus memainkan rambut pemuda yang tertidur dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku dan Taehyung sudah cukup lama berteman. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini dan lalu. Termasuk kau."

"Aku sangat menyayangi Taehyung layaknya aku menyayangi adikku sendiri. Aku tak suka saat ia sedih, apalagi saat ia menangis. Aku akan betul-betul tak terima." Jungkook terdiam benar-benar menyimak. Agak lega mendengar pengakuan yang menyatakan bahwa Hani menyayangi Taehyung hanya sebatas rasa suka antara adik dan kakak. Wanita itu kembali menyesap kaleng bir.

"Aku tahu mungkin saat ini kau kebingungan, tetapi cobalah mengerti. Taehyung akan luluh seiring dengan waktu, percayalah." Jungkook ingin membuka mulutnya.

"Sebelum kau bertanya lebih lanjut aku ingin minta maaf, karena hanya ini yang bisa aku katakan." Hani melepaskan pelukan Taehyung dari tubuhnya. Kemudian berdiri mengambil jaket kulitnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjang.

"Karena itu, lebih baik kau cari tahu sendiri. Aku harus melarikan diri agar tak kena pukulan oleh si manis ini. Kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat malam bagi kalian berdua. _Ciao!_ " Hani mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sedikit sempoyongan saat ingin membuka pintu. Tangannya masih menggenggam kaleng bir setengah kosong.

Brakk

Pintu tertutup rapat.

Menyisakan Jungkook yang tergugu duduk diatas karpet bulu dengan Taehyung yang bersandar di tepian sofa.

Ia menoleh dan memerhatikan wajah Taehyung.

Wajah seorang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya lima tahun. Namun tampak lebih muda jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Pipi tembam, lagi-lagi menarik perhatian Jungkook. Ingin sekali ia mengecup gumpalan tersebut berkali-kali saking gemasnya. Belum lagi bibir bulat nan merah si mantan tetangga.

Jungkook menampar diri sendiri. Kepalanya bisa meledak kalau begini caranya. Entah kepala yang diatas atau yang dibawah.

Melihat Taehyung yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas karpet, Ia inisiatif mengangkat tubuh pemuda ini untuk dipindahkan ke atas ranjang.

Dengan hati-hati ia memindahkan Taehyung agar tidak terbangun mengingat wajahnya yang begitu tenang dan damai. Jungkook menarik selimut sampai dada. Memastikan agar Taehyung-nya itu tidak kedinginan. Kemudian memutar balik untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang telah diperbuat oleh kedua manusia tadi.

Jungkook memulai kegiatannya membersihkan kaleng-kaleng minuman dan sejenisnya. Membuang dan menaruhnya jadi satu kedalam sebuah kantong plastik berwarna putih.

Kembali sebuah suara lirih terdengar masuk kedalam gendang telinganya.

"Noona…?" Jungkook menoleh kebelakang hampir menjatuhkan kantung yang berisikan sebagian besar kaleng-kaleng minuman tersebut. Terbelalak melihat Taehyung yang tengah terduduk sambil mengusap-usap sebelah mata dengan manis.

Jungkook seketika berubah menjadi batu di tempat. Tidak tahu harus bicara dan berbuat apa sekarang. Apa ia akan langsung dilempari bantal atau akan langsung ditendang diusir dari sini ketika dia sadar?

"Jungkook… sedang apa berdiri disitu.."

Dengan langkah ragu, pemuda yang tengah bebersih tersebut menaruh kantung plastik di dekat sofa. Kemudian berjalan melangkah mendekati Taehyung yang masih menatap dengan polos. Jungkook tak memalingkan baik wajah maupun kedua maniknya dari lantai.

Setelah sampai tepat di depan Taehyung, tangan Jungkook ditarik. Sengaja menariknya agar Jungkook menatap kedua manik cokelat gelap kepunyaannya. Mau tak mau manik obsidian Jungkook dipaksa beradu tatap dengan cokelat gelapnya Taehyung.

Sekian detik bertatapan, Taehyung tersenyum manis. Manis sekali sampai-sampai membuat si pemuda berwajah kelinci tersebut merona. Sudah berapa lama ia merindukan senyuman khas dari hyung-nya ini?

"Jungkook disini saja sama aku.. jangan kemana-mana." Pipi Jungkook merona lagi.

Setelah itu, Taehyung menggeser tubuh. Menepuk-nepuk bagian kosong di sebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan agar Jungkook duduk disebelahnya. Masih dengan senyuman polos ciri khas Kim Taehyung.

Selanjutnya lelaki yang tengah terduduk itu mengganti posisi menjadi berbaring. Karena melihat reaksi Jungkook yang hanya melongo tak bergeming, Taehyung memiringkan tubuh dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Kode minta dipeluk.

"Jungkook sini cepat.."

Yang diperintah hanya lagi-lagi diam.

"Ayo sini.." Jungkook, masih dengan pipi merona, melangkah semakin dekat sampai-sampai lututnya terpentok sisi kayu ranjang. Setelahnya ia berlutut meraih kedua telapak tangan Taehyung dan meletakannya di samping kedua pipinya.

"Sudah…?" Taehyung tertawa kecil. Jungkook otomatis ikut menyunggingkan senyum.

Setelahnya Jungkook memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk mengobrol dengan Taehyung. Sesekali mengecup telapak tangannya lembut. Walau lebih sering menjawab melindur, Jungkook tetap sangat senang dapat berbicara santai seperti ini.

Sampai ketika kantung datang menjemput kedua insan. Kedua kelopak mata Taehyung sudah setengah menutup. Lain halnya dengan Jungkook. Lelaki itu sudah terlebih dahulu tertidur di tepi ranjang. Masih terduduk namun sudah tak lagi berlutut.

Taehyung mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Tergoda akibat melihat unatain rambut Jungkook yang terlihat begitu lebat nan lembut. Dan benar saja, suraian cokelat tua Jungkook memang begitu halus terasa pada ruasan jari. Lelaki itu tersenyum.

Akhirnya kedua mantan tetangga tertidur lelap.

Dengan tangan kanan Taehyung yang terletak di atas rambut sedangkan tangan kirinya dijadikan bantal oleh anak yang lebih muda darinya lima tahun tersebut.

Suara burung sahut-sahutan punyanya tetangga sebelah membangunkan si manis berkepala cokelat dari alam mimpi. Lelaki itu mengedip-ngedipkan kedua belah mata sambil mengangkat kepalanya menjauhi bantal berlapiskan kain seprei putih. Tentu dengan rasa pening yang menjalar memenuhi ruang.

Beberapa kali terdengar suara benturan antara piring dengan piring atau suara gemericik lainnya.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia melangkah mendekati pintu kamar. Setelahnya ia mengintip, dan terlihatlah siapa pelaku dari suara-suara tersebut.

Park Jimin, dengan kaus hitam dan celana bahan yang berwarna senada, sedang berdiri di depan kompor memegang sodet.

Laki-laki itu menyadari keberadaan Taehyung. Lantas tersenyum manis mengucap sapaan selamat pagi.

Yang disapa ikut tersenyum mengangguk. Masih mengucek-ucek matanya ia berjalan melangkah mendekati dapur. Kemudian duduk di atas kursi konter dapur.

Ia menoleh kearah luar kaca jendela. Rasa kekecewaan kembali datang hinggap dalam dirinya.

Serta, dia merasa sesuatu telah hilang kembali.

* * *

Haloo semuaa,

Mohon maaf untuk update yang sangat sangaat lama inii

Lagi-lagi saya sibuk sekali dengan banyak hal..

Sekali lagi mohon maaf, dan seperti biasa saya ucapkan terima kasih yang telah membaca

Dan setia menunggu fanfiksi inii (love) (love)

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnyaa..

*Do-jang = tempat berlatih


	8. Chapter 8

Taehyung tidak mengerti apa yang telah dirasakannya berhari-hari lalu hingga sekarang mendapati kedua kakinya berdiri tepat di depan sebuah pintu kaca yang digantungi oleh papan tanda buka. Ini ketiga kalinya ketika seseorang menyenggol pundaknya karena sedari tadi mondar-mandir lantaran bimbang ingin masuk atau tidak.

' _Aish sialan!'_

Taehyung memutuskan untuk masa bodoh dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Kembali aroma khas kopi merasuk ke dalam indera penciuman. Yang pula sedikit meringankan kecemasan batin Taehyung. Kedua matanya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruang. Namun yang dicari tak terdeteksi dalam pengelihatan.

Suasana toko kopi sore hari ini ramai tapi tidak padat. Dapat terlihat beberapa orang yang tengah menikmati kopi sambil mengobrol ataupun datang seorang diri sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan di sana. Tanpa sadar Taehyung memanyunkan bibirnya sambil melangkah ke kasir.

"Selamat datang di _Heaven Beans_! Bisa saya bantu ingin pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pegawai yang tengah kedapatan _shift_ sore ini dengan semangat. Entah mengapa mengingatkan Taehyung dengan matahari saking cerahnya.

" _Capuccino_ , _grande._ " Jawab Taehyung singkat. Jari tangannya sibuk memilin-milin ujung kemeja yang dikenakan. Gugup dan ragu-ragu ingin bertanya.

"Baik, satu Kopi _Capuccino_ ukuran _grande_ akan segera siap." Pegawai itu pergi dan dengan cekatan mempersiapkan racikan-racikan untuk membuat kopi.

Selagi meracik, Taehyung memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Uh a-apa temanmu yang kepalanya seperti kelapa sudah datang?"

Taehyung berbicara sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Terdapat sedikit rona di wajahnya.

"Maksud anda Jungkook?" Pegawai yang diketahui bernama Hoseok tersebut kembali dengan membawa satu _cup_ kopi di tangan kanan. Lantas ia memberikannya pada Taehyung.

"Ah iya! Maksudku si Jungkook-Jungkook itu. Apa dia sudah datang?" Hoseok kelepasan melepas tawa. Taehyung terkejut semakin merona.

"Anak itu sebentar lagi seharusnya sudah datang. Karena _shift_ -nya baru akan dimulai pada pukul enam." Taehyung mengecek jarum jam di pergelangan. Itu tandanya sekitar sepuluh menit lagi mantan tetangganya itu akan tiba. Taehyung mengangguk mengerti.

"Oke." Taehyung mengambil kopinya setelah selesai membayar. Kemudian berjalan berniat menjauhi pegawai tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu. Lantas berbalik memutar arah kembali ke tempat dimana Hoseok berada.

"Satu lagi. Tolong jangan katakan apapun soal tadi, oke?" Taehyung agak panik takut ketahuan. Hoseok lagi-lagi tertawa dan menunjukkan ibu jari tanda mengiyakan permintaannya.

Lima belas menit. Kopi Taehyung habis sepertiga. Tiga puluh menit. Taehyung cekikikan sendiri menonton video lawak di Youtube. Satu jam dua jam habis, toko lengang pengunjung. Hanya menyisakan dirinya dengan segelas kopi kosong dan Hoseok yang tengah duduk di belakang meja kasir sambil menghitung uang.

Sekarang pukul delapan kurang lebih. Wajar apabila kedai kopi sudah lengang. Taehyung menghela nafas meratapi segala usahanya pagi tadi, berlatih berbicara di depan cermin kamar mandi sambil menggosok gigi.

Hoseok melirik untuk kesekian kali. Sudah puluhan pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab ia kirimkan kepada adik sepupunya tersebut. Namun hasilnya nihil. Entah kemana perginya si kelinci berkepala kelapa tersebut berkelana.

Selalu saja ketika ia ingin pergi beranjak, ada suara lirih dalam hati yang memintanya untuk menunggu. Tetapi sebagian dari dirinya sudah terlanjur termakan rasa kecewa. Pun tetap saja, walau sudah begini, masih tetap mempertahankan gengsi tak mau menelepon si mantan tetangga.

Akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengangkat bokongnya yang telah mati rasa tersebut.

Sebelum pergi tentu saja ia ucapkan selamat malam kepada sang pegawai yang telah setia menemani di balik meja kasir sedari tadi. Dan tentu saja direspon dengan senyum ramah.

Taehyung memanyunkan bibirnya selagi menunggu dijemput oleh kendaraan panjang berwarna merah tersebut. Padahal hari ini ia bermaksud untuk mengajak Jungkook untuk makan malam bersama menggunakan kupon yang kemarin diberikan oleh Jimin. Sebagai wujud terima kasihnya atas bantuan yang telah ia berikan di kemarin waktu.

Ketika Jungkook 'memomong' dirinya yang tengah mabuk berat.

Pemuda itu duduk di bangku besi panjang tempat pemberhentian bus. Sambil melamun menatap ramainya jalanan, ia mengeluarkan benda berbentuk kotak dari dalam tas kanvas. Menghisap benda tersebut dalam-dalam. Serasa seluruh bebannya ikut terhanyut bersama dengan gas kelabu yang ia keluarkan dari dalam mulut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah Kendaraan Mersi putih berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Yang pula suara klaksonnya menyadarkan dia dari lamunan.

Keluar seorang pria setengah baya yang teramat sangat ia kenali. _'Orang itu'_ datang menjemput Taehyung masih dengan setelan kemeja dan jas lengkap sehabis mengisi seminar di universitas. Profesor Kim, yang notabene Ayah Taehyung keluar dari dalam mobil menghampiri Taehyung yang ekspresi wajahnya sudah berubah masam.

Tanpa sepatah katapun keluar, Taehyung sudah mengerti.

Kemudian Profesor Kim membukakan pintu untuk Taehyung yang tengah memasukkan rokok elektriknya kembali dalam tas.

Tak sedikit pun Taehyung sudi untuk menatap wajah orang tersebut. Kedua manik kakao nya ia arahkan ke sembarang arah.

Baru menginjakkan satu kaki ke dalam mobil, Taehyung mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Hyung!"

Dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh, terlihat bocah yang sedari tadi menjadi penantiannya. Jungkook berlari mendekati sambil melambaikan tangan. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Taehyung membulatkan kedua mata. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas kanvas yang menempel pada bahu kiri, lantas membuang wajah menunduk melanjutkan aksinya memasuki mobil.

"Taehyung tolong tunggu sebentar!" Teriaknya tak peduli dengan orang sekitar yang menoleh kearahnya.

Professor Kim dengan cepat menutup pintu dan kembali memasuki mobil kemudian menyalakan mesin dan pergi. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang ngos-ngosan merunduk di bawah atap halte. Peluh mengalir begitu saja dari kening menuju pipi.

Sungguh Jungkook merutuki keputusan Yugyeom yang mengajaknya untuk kencan ganda dengan Eunha dan kekasih barunya.

Hatinya kini terasa begitu berat. Dipenuhi rasa sesal dan sesak mendapati kenyataan bahwa Taehyung-nya telah menunggu dengan sabar dan setia selama dua jam penuh. Ditambah bayangan binaran manik kakao Taehyung sebelum pergi. Walau singkat, Jungkook yakin, hanya ada kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang singgah di dalam sana.

Dadanya semakin sesak penuh rasa bersalah.

.

Home?

Chapter 8:

 _The voice I long for even in my dreams  
I call out the name but there's no answer  
only the tearful echo returns  
and I listen to that sound by _

_myself._

 _._

* * *

Keesokan hari, tepat pukul sembilan, Jungkook sudah rapih membawa bingkisan di tangan kanan. Menunggu pintu lift terbuka untuk menuju ke kamar apartemen Taehyung. Tentu dengan detakan jantung yang bergerak tak semestinya. Berulang kali ia hembuskan nafas panjang dari mulut saking gugupnya.

Saat angka yang terpampang diatasa pintu lift menunjukkan angka lima, Jungkook semakin berdoa di dalam hati agar segalanya lancar. Pintu lift terbuka, seorang pria paruh baya menggantikan posisi Jungkook di dalam lift. Sedangkan bocah yang sedari tadi tak berhenti komat-kamit tersebut sudah meluncur kearah kamar Taehyung.

Tanpa ambil pusing, Jungkook, setelah menghela nafas, memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu.

 _Tok tok_

Hanya perlu dua kali ketuk, pintu langsung terbuka.

Muncul sosok manusia gemas yang menatap si pengetuk pintu dengan kedua mata terbuka setengah saking mengantuk. Taehyung berpakaian longgar seperti biasa, hanya saja hari ini ia mengenakan warna putih. Namun ada yang berbeda.

Hari ini Taehyung pakai celana selutut.

Jungkook lantas tergagu melongo. Bukan, bukan karena pakaiannya kali ini. Melainkan karena leher sampai dadanya yang terekspos menunjukkan beragam bercakkan merah sampai ungu yang tersebar hampir di mana-mana. Reflek, dia meremas pegangannya pada bingkisan yang dibawa.

"H-hyung? Boleh bicara sebentar?"

"Tidak." Taehyung lantas menutup pintu cepat. Lagi-lagi, Jungkook berhasil menghentikannya.

"Aku mohon hyung! Aku tidak main-main kali ini.." Taehyung berdecak sebal. Mendorong pintunya, mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk masuk. Lagipula ia yakin tak akan bisa menang melawan mantan tetangganya itu.

Jungkook masuk mendapati kamar Taehyung yang berantakan. Lebih berantakan dari terakhir kali ia kesini. Terdapat beling-beling jatuhan vas bunga berserakan di lantai. Bantalan sofa terlihat di tempat yang tak semestinya. Hingga kaca jendela sedikit retak entah karena apa.

Taehyung berjalan ke depan sofa. Sambil mensedekapkan kedua tangan, ia berkata.

"Cepat katakan apa yang mau kau katakan. Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Jadi lebih baik kau bergegas sekarang." Baru saja Jungkook ingin membuka mulut, Taehyung kembali melangkah menuju dapur yang menjadi satu ruangan dengan ruang tamu.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa di dunia ini ada anak keras kepala sepertimu ini-" Taehyung menenggak segelas air putih dingin dari dalam kulkas. "Disuruh menjauh bukannya pergi malah semakin bandel-"

"Hyung.." Jungkook memanggil.

"Apa lagi sih?!" Jungkook berjalan mendekati Taehyung sehabis menaruh bingkisan bawaanya di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba saja, Jungkook mengangkut Taehyung. Merengkuh kemudian mengangkat pinggang rampingnya dan menaruh diatas meja konter dapur dengan mudah. Taehyung sontak tutup mulut kebingungan.

Taehyung hendak buka mulut tetapi lebih dulu dibungkam oleh perlakuan Jungkook yang selalu serba spontan tersebut.

"Kakimu berdarah hyung.." Jungkook yang tengah berlutut sambil memegang kaki Taehyung, memperhatikan telapak kakinya.

Pemuda yang usianya lebih tua tersebut mengangkat sebelah kaki yang dimaksud. Dan betul saja, ternyata sedari tadi ia berjalan dengan kaki yang ditancapi oleh serpihan beling keramik bekasan vas bunga.

Jungkook kembali berdiri. Melangkah ke arah sebuah kotak kecil yang menempel di dinding yang diyakini sebagai tempat penyimpanan obat. Dengan cepat ia menemukan kotak berlambang palang merah dan membawanya kembali ke tempat Taehyung berada.

Tanpa banyak omong Jungkook mengambil pinset. Menjepit satu persatu serpihan keramik tersebut dengan pelan. Sesekali Taehyung meringis. Jungkook terus meniupi luka-luka tersebut berharap dapat sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Taehyung beruntung hanya salah satu kakinya kakinya saja yang terkena pecahan tersebut.

Taehyung masih tutup mulut hingga luka-luka tersebut telah tertutup sempurna oleh perban. Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum melihat hasil jadi mengikuti ekstrakulikuler Palang Merah Remaja. Walau sebetulnya niat ikut hanya untuk bolos saat upacara saja.

"Sudah selesai.." Jungkook menutup kotak putih tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semestinya kemudian kembali ke tempat semula.

Remaja berwajah kelinci itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Taehyung. Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, ia tersenyum manis. Sambil merapihkan untaian rambut Taehyung yang tak karuan sehabis bangun tidur. Pipi Taehyung tentu saja sudah merekah entah sedari kapan.

Taehyung mulai berdeham sebelum berbicara.

"Ehem, sebelum kita mulai bicara, b-bisakah kau turunkan aku dari sini?"

Taehyung sedang duduk di sofa. Setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan Jungkook yang beberapa kali bolak-balik dihadapannya membersihkan beling-beling tersebut dari lantai, akhirnya mereka berbicara.

"Aku mau minta maaf hyung." Jungkook duduk di sebelah Taehyung yang tengah memandang kosong ke arah layar televisi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya."

Taehyung membuang pandangannya menatap langit biru dari dalam kaca jendela besar.

"Kau tak pernah berbuat salah, untuk apa meminta maaf. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Ia mengedipkan kedua mata kakaonya.

"Pergilah. Kau hanya buang waktu disini." Taehyung menghadapkan punggungnya kepada Jungkook. Tanda tak mau melanjuti pembicaraan.

Jungkook mendengus tak puas.

"Aku suka buang-buang waktu." Giliran Taehyung yang mendengus sekarang.

"Lalu apa maumu? Aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu sebelumnya. Apalagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku hanya mau maaf."

Taehyung meremas pinggiran kaus putih oblongnya. Menghela nafas kasar.

"Sudah aku bilang kau itu tidak punya salah denganku. Sekarang pergilah! Jangan pernah datang lagi kesini." Usirnya menghadap Jungkook. Suara beratnya menggema mengisi satu ruangan.

"Lalu kenapa hyung terus-terusan memusuhiku kalau memang aku tak punya salah? Kenapa hyung selalu mengasariku seperti itu? Dulu hyung tidak pernah-"

"Berhentilah berbicara tentang yang lalu. Aku bukanlah hyungmu yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan itu." Bentaknya lagi. Kedua matanya terbelalak menatap Jungkook dengan garang. Betul adanya, ini memang bukan hyungnya yang dulu, yang selalu bertingkah lembut dan sopan kepadanya.

Taehyung memaksakan berdiri meski pinggang dan kakinya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar tidur. Sesak kembali mengisi ruang hati.

Jungkook ikut berdiri. Menarik lengan Taehyung, membuat si empu berbalik arah menghadapnya .

"Aku tak akan pergi. Meski hyung terus menolakku aku akan tetap disini sampai kau menerimaku lagi."

Taehyung memberontak tak ingin disentuh. Kepalanya merunduk.

"Kau salah. Aku tak pernah menerimamu sejak dulu." Jungkook diam menatap lamat-lamat sosok Taehyung yang masih memberontak.

"Pergilah, aku tak mau dengar apa-apa lagi." Jungkook menggeleng mantap. Tanda keseriusan atas perkataan yang telah terucap.

Taehyung menarik tangannya. Lantas menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan telapak tangan. Sekuat tenaga agar kedua netranya tak mengeluarkan satu butir airpun, Taehyung berteriak.

 _"Kau harus pergi Jungkook!"_

 _"Memangnya ada apa Taetae?"_

 _"Jangan banyak tanya Jungkook, ikuti saja kataku."_

 _"Tae aku-"_

 _"Besok saja Jungkook.. sekarang kau harus pergi."_

"Sudahlah! tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku tak pernah membutuhkanmu-" kepalanya terasa pening. Memori masa lalu terus terulang.

Jungkook mendekapnya ke dalam pelukan. Taehyung menangis meronta.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, Taehyung."

 _"Kau sangat manis Taehyung.."_

Taehyung kembali berteriak sekuat tenaga. Hatinya terasa sangat berat terasa sampai ke tenggorok. Jari tangannya mencengkram kaus Jungkook. Kenangan tentang malam itu terus berulang dalam kepala. Air mata terus-terusan mengalir dari kedua mata, Taehyung menorehkan luka dalam hatinya lagi.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa bicara apa-apa. Aku tak pernah menginginkan jadi seperti ini akhirnya.." Jungkook mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut. Sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala lelaki yang tersengguk dalam pelukannya.

Taehyung merasa agak tenang sekarang.

Dirinya telah lelah meronta sambil menangis. Sehingga yang dilakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis di dalam rengkuhan. Rengkuhan hangat yang selalu ia rindukan sedari dulu. Aroma tubuh yang familiar dalam ingatan dan indera penciumannya. Ini Jungkook. Teman kecil yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya dengan canda dan tawa.

Kali pertama Taehyung membiarkan dirinya _jatuh._

"Aku mohon tolong beri aku kesempatan Tae.. Biarkan aku ada di sampingmu. Aku ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal." Kini giliran Jungkook merengkuh wajah manis Taehyung yang sudah lepek dibasahi oleh air mata. Kemudian mengusapnya dengan lembut menggunakan ibu jari.

Taehyung, dengan mengejutkan, menutup kedua matanya larut dalam sentuhan hangatnya.

"Jangan menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kau tepati hanya supaya aku merasa lebih baik."

"Aku selalu serius dengan apa yang aku ucapkan hyung.." Jungkook menatap lamat-lamat kedua mata Taehyung yang masih berair. Cantik sekali, pikirnya dalam hati. Jungkook tersenyum, lantas kembali menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukan. Tentu tak mau meloloskan kesempatan untuk memeluknya.

"Kau berubah, akupun begitu. Aku bukanlah bocah sekian tahun yang hanya tahu kelayapan main di lapangan belakang saja."

"Tetap saja kau masih bocah dibanding aku." Jungkook tersenyum menghela nafas mengalah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku hanya akan jadi bocah untukmu hyung."

* * *

Sekarang Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang duduk di kursi meja makan.

Jungkook sedang asyik memperhatikan Taehyung yang tengah melahap santapan pagi dengan lahap.

Segalanya terasa tidak nyata. Bagi Jungkook, mungkin Taehyung pula, segalanya selalu terjadi begitu saja. Mana ada yang menyangka akan terjadi peristiwa seperti ini. Yang tadinya Jungkook hanya ingin meminta maaf atas perlakuannya kemarin. Namun malahan berujung peristiwa otot-mengotot seperti tadi.

Tetapi Jungkook bersyukur. Mungkin sangat bersyukur. Karena pada akhirnya, ia dapat melontarkan apa yang ingin dilontarkan setelah sekian tahun. Tentu belum semua tuntas dikatakan, namun dirinya sudah merasa agak lega.

Pun Jungkook mensyukuri sifat impulsifnya yang bekerja dengan baik.

"Hyung, apa hyung sudah lama tinggal disini?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Uhm.. sepertinya sudah hampir empat tahun mungkin..?" Taehyung kembali menyuap sebuah nasi dengan lauknya dari dalam kotak berbahan plastik transparan tersebut. Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Kembali senyap mengisi ruang diantara keduanya.

"Hei apa kau ini tak ada kerjaan lain selain mengganggu orang?" Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hm? Tidak ada, kurasa..? " Jawabnya ragu mengedikkan bahu

"Aku tahu sebentar lagi ujian masuk akan tiba. Lebih baik saat ini kau pulang dan belajar di rumah saja.."

Taehyung menyesap kopi hitam dari dalam cangkir. Energi terasa terisi kembali setelah air berwarna hitam tersebut melewati tenggorokan sampai ke lambung.

"Apa hyung mencoba mengusirku lagi?" Jungkook kembali menatap Taehyung serius. Wajahnya berubah dengan seketika.

"Pfft."

Taehyung kelepasan melepas tawa. Habis terlalu gemas menatap wajah seorang pemuda dihadapannya yang terlihat seperti kelinci.

"Haduh kau ini lucu sekali.. Wajahmu semakin tua semakin mirip dengan kelinci."

Jungkook diam saja. Bibir monyong tanda jengkel sedang mengambek karena digoda terus-terusan. Pipinya menggembung sebal cari perhatian. Sengaja melakukan ini semua berharap Taehyung-nya akan melakukan _sesuatu_.

"Aku hanya bercanda Kook, jangan marah begitu.." Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya sambil membereskan meja. Setelahnya bergerak menuju dapur. Sebelum itu, tangannya bergerak mengelus untaian rambut yang telah disemir cokelat tersebut.

Jungkook yang tadinya ingin akting marah sampai nanti justru malah merona walau hanya diusap singkat seperti itu. Baginya ini sebuah awal yang bagus untuk hubungan mereka berdua.

Seusai mencuci piring, Taehyung kembali bergerak menuju meja makan dengan langkah terseret-seret.

 _'Dasar om om tua bangka. Aku buat kau menyesali perbuatanmu nanti sialan.'_

"Aish bangsat.."

Jungkook seketika menoleh. Masih tak biasa mendengar kata umpatan yang keluar dari dalam mulut manis hyungnya itu. Namun memilih untuk tutup mulut.

"Sekarang kau mau apa disini? Aku akan sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku. Sekali lagi aku sarankan kau kembali ke rumah Jungkook. Aku tak berniat mengusirmu. Aku mengatakan ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

"Tidak mau. Nanti hyung sendirian lagi.. "

Taehyung tertawa remah. Jungkook lagi dibuat bingung.

"Aku sudah biasa hidup sendiri, Jungkook.. Kau tak usah khawatir."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Taehyung menatap balik lantas tersenyum.

"Sungguh kau tak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja." Suaranya melembut.

Jungkook melangkah mendekati Taehyung. Merentangkan kedua tangan kembali merengkuh tubuh rampingnya.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lalu mengambil buku-bukuku. Oke?" Setelah itu ia melepaskan pelukannya. Walau dalam hati, ingin sekali rasanya untuk memeluk tubuh Taehyung sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Taehyung buang muka. Pipi lagi merekah bak buah tomat. Jungkook menyeringai menang.

"Terserah kau saja."

Dengan itu Jungkook kembali ke rumah sambil memamerkan senyum cerah kepada setiap orang yang dijumpai.

.

Haii semuaaa,

Mohon maaf saya baru updatee..

sebelumnya seperti biasaa saya berterima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah mereview, terus mendukung saya untuk terus update baik cerita ini dan cerita yang lainnyaa (love) lalu yang sudah memfavorite,bookmark atau sekadar membaca.. terima kasih banyaak. (deep bow)

(omong-omong cerita ini sudah hampir 7.000 view lhoo)

(omong-omong lagi tanpa sadar, saya ngebuat fics ini menjadi slow burn.. **((baru saja sadar sudah 8 chapter terpublish tp mreka masih belum baikkan!, terima kasih untuk teman-teman sekalian yang sudah mengingatkan..)** **)** padahal sejujurnya saya juga bukan fans berat dari fics yang genre nya slow burn.. astagah, maafkan saya teman-teman TT-TT)

Dari chapter sekarang saya akan mulai untuk membalas review-review chapter sebelumnya di chapter baru selanjutnya hehe.. juga akan saya terapkan di fics saya yang lain..

tetapi jangan khawatir saya selalu baca review dari teman-teman sekalian yang selalu berhasil untuk buat saya semangat dan senyam-senyum sendiri.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa.

.

 **Y BigProb** **: Haii, jadi sebetulnyaa JK-nya itu udah pulang ke rumah karena harus sekolah terus si Jiminnya mampir ke apartemennya Tae..**

 **jii-chan O3O** **: HEHEHE maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu tersiksa.. inii hubungan mereka sudah semakin membaik~..**

.


End file.
